Morning Star
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: He was often told, at least before his fall, that he was the most beautiful of their Father's creations. In his youthful folly and vanity he had agreed with them. Now he knew better and he dared anyone to claim otherwise while gazing at the being in his arms.
1. Breaking the silence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

 **A.N.: Alright people, _ read this_**: I mean no offence to anyone with this story. I know religion is a touchy subject to many, but I mean no offence to anyone with what I'm writing. I myself am Catholic and I know that my priest would probably have a heart attack if he read what I'm about to write. Anything I write here concerning God, Angels, Demons, or any anything at all concerning religion is not meant to be taken seriously. It is simply a story and should be read with that in mind. Another thing, I'm not here to discuss religious doctrines, so if you don't agree with my interpretations of angels, or God or anything else, well... *shrugs*, too bad. Now, if you continue to read this story after all of this, at least you can't claim that you weren't warned.

 **You don't have to read anymore if you don't want to, the important bits were mentioned up there**. This is the story that won the poll. I hope you all enjoy it and that it lives up to your expectations. Just to clear things up, this is a romance story. It will have action, yes, but it focuses mostly on the relationship between Harry and Lucifer. And **you don't need to have an in-depth knowledge of Supernatural to read it. Basically all you will need to know will be mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue - Breaking the silence**

He didn't know how long it had been. He could guess that it had been eons, but it was no more than a guess. Even if it hadn't been it was what it felt like to him.

It was his punishment, he accepted that, however he did not repent his actions. He still believed he had been in the right. Even after all this time he had been shown no reason to believe otherwise.

He may be isolated from everything, but he could feel the darkness growing. How could he repent when he was being proven right?

Though he was almost ready to beg for forgiveness, if for no other reason than to be taken out of the deafening silence. And just when he was about to do just that, there was a whisper.

He froze, afraid that if he moved even an inch he would lose that whisper. That wonderful whisper that was shattering eons of dreaded silence.

' _Hello_ ,' it came again, a little stronger than before, a little surer, ' _I... I've never done this before_ ,' the voice was young, that much he could tell, ' _I... I'm Harry._ _My aunt took me to church today, it was the first time I went. Before she always said that freaks like me shouldn't blemish the Lord's house with our presence. But today there was no one to look after me so she had to take_ _me_ _. They were talking about God, and angels, and praying. They said that praying is what people do when they need someone, or something like that. I didn't really understand, but... well, I read about you, and heard them talking about you. I just... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry._ '

Sorry? What could the voice be sorry for?

' _I know what it's like to have family that doesn't love you. I know how it hurts. I'm sorry you have to feel that._ ' The voice continued, leaving him completely stunned. ' _Though I suppose that God still loves you, he's supposed to love everyone. But my aunt says that freaks like me can't be loved, so He may not love me, but you, I'm sure he loves you. You were only doing what you thought was right, right? That's no reason to stop loving you_.'

The voice went quiet again, but at the moment he didn't really mind. He hadn't felt anything but the overwhelming silence and rage for eons. This quiet, sweet, young voice had been like a breath of fresh air. Even if he never heard the voice again, it would be enough to hold him for eons.

But he heard the voice again. He didn't know how long it had been, but the voice sounded the same so he supposed that it hadn't been all that long.

' _Hello_ ,' the voice, Harry, was rather polite, ' _I'm sorry if I'm bothering you,_ ' you'll never be a bother he wanted to tell the child, never, never, never. The sweet, kind voice was his salvation, ' _I... I have no one to talk to, so I hope you don't mind if I talk to you._ '. Of course he didn't mind, the child could talk to him for the rest of eternity as far as he was concerned. ' _I started school today, I thought I could maybe make a friend. But my cousin bullied everyone who tried to talk to me, so I'm all alone. But... but as long as I can talk to you I don't mind. As long as I have you I won't be alone._ '

Silence engulfed him once more though this time he knew it wouldn't be forever. The child would talk to him again, he knew it.

And Harry did. Day after day the child told him about his life; little things like how he was doing in school or about his homework. There was even a time that Harry spent what could have been hours talking about a garden snake that had slithered into his aunt's flower garden. That was also when he realized just how special the boy was.

Harry could understand the snake and that could mean only one thing: the child was one of the few that his Father had blessed.

His Father had given a select few humans the power of Creation. Just a tiny, _tiny_ drop – less than a tear drop in a wast ocean – but even that tiny drop was enough to work miracles. That tiny little drop made ordinary humans something more, something _magical_.

He chuckled for the first time in an eternity. He had already known that the child was special, he just hadn't realized how special.

' _I haven't gone to church since that time_ ,' Harry confessed one day. ' _My aunt doesn't take me anymore. I thought that I wouldn't be able to talk to you anymore if I didn't go to church, so I sneaked out_.' He contained a smile at that admission; such a little troublemaker. ' _I went to the church._ _T_ _he Priest scolded me for being out so late and all alone. Then he asked me why I was there and I explained. I said I couldn't go to church and was afraid that I couldn't talk to my angel if I didn't go. The priest said that I could talk to you for as long as I had faith, it didn't matter if I didn't go to church. I don't know what faith is but I promise never to lose it if it means I can talk to you always_.'

In his heart he hoped the child would keep his promise.

Unfortunately his moments with his boy weren't all sweet. He lost count of the times that Harry would talk to him in tears, begging to know why his family hated him, why he wasn't a good boy, why he didn't get to eat.

In those moments the rage that filled him was for a completely different reason. How dared those humans do that to a child? To his boy? How could they be so cruel to such a pure soul? How could his Father still love them when they acted as they did?

He doubted he would ever understand.

Those were also the moments when he wanted nothing more than to comfort his child. To hold him close and tell him that he was loved. That their Father adored him with everything He was and that he was so very special. He had never felt more helpless than in those moments.

And then, out of nowhere, finally came a day that he had been dreading; the day that Harry was afraid of him.

' _I found out that I'm a wizard._ ' Harry sounded so hesitant that it broke his heart. The little one had never been afraid of him before. ' _I... I hope you don't mind if I continue to talk with you even though the Bible says that my kind should be killed._ '

He snarled, his cage quivering with his anger. Those foul, loathsome humans! As if a book written by man could hold his Father's words! They were lucky that their careless words hadn't cost him his boy, otherwise nothing would have stopped his wrath.

' _This is so amazing_!' He had never heard Harry so excited before, ' _I mean it's a magical castle! A castle_!' He chuckled, he could picture Harry's little face light up with excitement, even though he had no idea how his child looked. ' _I even made a friend._ ' Harry continued happily, ' _You'll always be my very first friend, but I'm so happy not to be alone anymore_.'

Just for that he decided that any mortal that the little one befriended was off limits. Anyone who could make his boy that happy was welcome in his books.

However as the year progressed things took a turn for the worse. Helpless rage filled him as time passed and the life of his boy was threatened over and over. Why? Why did it have to be Harry?

' _I killed someone,_ ' came the broken whisper and he felt like tearing his own heart out, ' _Does that make me a bad person_?'

 _No!_ _N_ _o, no, no,_ he wanted to scream it _. You're not bad. You are the only good thing on this Earth. You are good. So good._ _So pure, so innocent_. He shouted in his mind, knowing that the child would never hear him.

' _Will I go to Hell now_?' He screamed and his cage shook. ' _I don't mind if I do, at least I would be with you_.'

For the first time since his creation he cried. He didn't deserve the devotion Harry showed him, but he would make sure that he would become someone deserving of it.

The following weeks were the worst he could remember of his imprisonment. He remembered every single time the child had woken up in tears after a horrible nightmare, seeing the man burning up at his touch.

Harry had confessed to him that he had been afraid of touching his friends. Afraid that he would hurt them.

Slowly though Harry overcame his fears, his nightmares. And he had never felt prouder. Harry was such a strong child.

Unfortunately that strength was put to test far sooner than what he would have liked. Really, could the child not catch a break?

' _I don't understand_.' Harry confessed late one night, ' _How can talking to an animal be evil? It's an animal. Animals aren't evil, they are probably the less evil thing on this_ _E_ _arth. They know no greed, no pride, no envy. They just live. I don't understand_.'

 _Neither do I_ , he replied even though the boy wouldn't be able to hear him. _Then again, I never did understand humans_.

And then his little one had to prove all those humans wrong by risking his life. He practically had a heart attack, though he knew that it was technically impossible for him to have one. But really, what other reaction should he have had when Harry told him that he had been bitten by a basilisk? A thousand year old basilisk, no less.

As far as he was concerned Harry was courting Death far too much.

' _I don't know for how long I'll be able to handle this;_ _I hate the way she talks about my parents. My parents gave everything for me, to hear her talk about them like that... It makes me want to curse her_.' Harry sounded so much older even though he knew that it hadn't been all that long since they had talked.

Harry was growing up.

It was a strange thought for him. He and his siblings didn't grow up – they grew older, stronger – but there was no changing for them. They remained the same from the moment their Father created them til the moment of their death.

Harry was human, a mortal. He had grown into a teen and would soon be a man. Death would come in the blink of an eye.

In the meanwhile he would continue to be locked in his cage unable to tell Harry just how special he was. Unable to hold him and comfort him. Harry would die and enter Heaven and he would never be able to hear that sweet voice again.

In that precise moment, for the first time since his creation, he resented his Father. His Father who had given him this bright light and would never allow him to even gaze upon it.

' _I'm in so much tr_ _ouble_.' The panicked voice filtered through. ' _I didn't want to do it, I swear! She just made me so angry. Do you think they'll expel me? You know... sometimes I really wish you could answer_.'

He sighed when he heard just how dejected the little one sounded. He wished for the same.

' _Help me! Please!_ '

The terrified scream seemed to echo in his cage and he prowled back and forth like a caged lion. What in the name of his Father had happened? He had felt Harry's soul slipping into Hell only to be snatched away! How was that possible? How?

' _I hate them_.' Came the quite whisper not longer after the terrified scream. ' _Dementors. If there are demons on this Earth th_ _a_ _n dementors must be some of them_.'

That explained why he had felt Harry's soul nearing Hell. Dementors, contrary to what Harry thought, weren't demons. They were reapers that had gone rogue and would sent any soul that they snatched up straight to Hell. They didn't care if it was the soul of an innocent or not. Their mouths worked as tiny one-way entrances to Hell. What were those things doing near Harry? Nothing with a soul should be near them. Especially not Harry.

' _I created a Patronus_!' Harry's excitement was almost palpable. ' _At first I thought that it had been my dad, but then when we went back in time to save Sirius I knew it was me. I... I think you're my Patronus_.'

He blinked. What? He was the little one's Patronus?

' _It's just... I couldn't really see it but it was huge. It was so bright, almost blinding, and as tall as a giant. I could barely see the outline of six enormous wings. I... I know it's childish... but I think it was you. I know I could be mistaken. I never saw an angel so how could I know, right? But... It's just a feeling, you know? Besides, magic is sentient. Magic must know what you mean to me so it found a way to give me a little bit of you_.'

He was stunned. He was the little one's happiest memory? _Him_? A fierce pride and happiness filled him. _He_ made Harry happy. He could spend the rest of eternity doing that and only that and he would consider it an eternity well spent.

' _Why do this things always happen to me_?' Harry sounded so tired but he could hear the anger underneath those words. ' _Year after year they turn on me. How fickle can they be? How many more times do I have to save them for they to finally believe in me? And you know the worst? Ron doesn't believe me. After everything we went through he just... he didn't believe me._ '

Humans weren't endearing themselves to him at all. Especially these humans who harmed his boy so. Why did they feel the need to constantly harm Harry? Couldn't they see just how special Harry was?

' _I'm going to die_.'

The whisper seemed to be right beside him. For the first time since his punishment he could see something besides the walls of his cage. Light... so much light. And in the middle of it all his boy. He would recognize that soul anywhere. He was seeing Harry for the first time. True, he could only make out black hair and a small, slight body, but it was better than nothing. So fascinated was he in looking at his boy that it took him a moment to realize that there was someone else in the circle of light with Harry. He glanced at the other soul and couldn't help but sneer in disgust. That was a Hell bound human right there, though his soul was already more demonic than human.

In a fraction of a second he understood what was happening and he was beside Harry. He growled in frustration when he still couldn't make out his features, much less touch him.

 _Hold on, Harry. Don't let go,_ he thought.

' _I won't_.'

He stared in stunned disbelief for what felt like an age. Harry could hear him. He could _hear_ him!

He laughed in delight and pressed even closer to Harry. _That's it, Harry. Hold on. I know you can do it. I'm so proud of you. So, so proud. My little one, hold on. Be strong. Don't break the connection_.

Then there were shades around them and they _could_ see him.

' _Thank you_.' Two shades whispered in his mind. ' _Thank you for loving our child_.' Harry parents then. He couldn't help but wonder if Harry looked like them. He certainly had his father's hair.

 _Always_ , he whispered back. It was more than a simple promise. It was a fact. He would always love Harry.

' _Thank you_.' The whispered words echoed in his mind and everything dissolved around him.

 _No! No, no, no! Don't take him from me_!

He raged inside his cage. His anger could be felt in all of Hell and he hoped in Heaven as well. Only when that sweet voice broke the silence did he calm.

' _Voldemort's back_.'

 _I know,_ he whispered.

' _He took my blood to come back_.'

He closed his eyes in resignation. Harry couldn't hear him anymore.

' _Something happened in the graveyard. I didn't tell anyone, they would think I'm crazy. But I heard a voice in the Light. I was so warm and safe. I just wanted to listen to it forever and never let go. I have never felt so... so loved_.'

He felt as if he could burst with happiness and pride. Harry had felt him, had heard him. His boy was so, so special.

' _Do... do you think I was imagining things_?'

He shook his head. What he wouldn't give to be able to tell Harry just who he had heard. He wanted to tell Harry that it had been him who had stood beside Harry in that graveyard. That he had been with Harry since that day so many, many years ago.

' _It doesn't matter if I did..._ ' Harry whispered. ' _I will treasure that feeling forever_.'

 _So will I_ , he replied, even though Harry wouldn't be able to hear him.

 _NO_! He roared when he felt Harry's soul slipping into Hell. It was so close, it's pureness serving as a homing beacon for any demon around.

In the last second, just when he thought it would be too late, Harry's soul was gone from the demon's grasp. He had never felt such relief. He had never been more grateful for anything in his existence. Harry was safe.

' _Sometimes I wonder if they don't deserve whatever Voldemort does to them_.' Harry mused one night. ' _They don't fight for themselves. They just bury their heads in the sand and pretend that nothing is happening. And they are so prejudiced. How can such a society strive? I'm afraid that by the time I have children there will be nothing left of the Wizarding World and it breaks my heart. Do you think it's possible to save us?_ ' Harry sighed. ' _Sometimes I can't help but think that you were right when you tried to destroy humanity_.'

 _Every time I hear your voice I know I wasn't_ , he thought, _if only because if I had then you would never have existed_.

It was strange that what his Father had tried to tell him so many times and he never understood was so easily grasped by him when he heard his boy. Though maybe not entirely as his Father had wanted him to understand. He could put up with humanity if only so that he could have Harry. He still believed that humanity would destroy the Earth, his Father's most wonderful creation. He still thought that humanity was doomed. He still found them utterly detestable. But he would overlook all of that if only so that he could have Harry.

He chuckled. What would his brothers think of him if they saw him now?

' _Sirius is dead_.' Harry sounded broken. It made him ache. His boy should never sound like that. ' _It was my fault. He went to save me and died_.' In that case the human male deserved to have his eternal rest in Heaven.

He wanted to tell Harry about Heaven. Tell him how all the souls found happiness and peace there. That his godfather was happy and that Harry should grief but not let it consume him. Sirius was in a better place. He could attest to that.

' _The war is starting... maybe saying that the war is re-starting would be more accurate. I don't think I will survive this, I truly don't. I think my friends think the same. It's obvious in the way they look at me. I don't blame them. Not now after I've learned what Voldemort did to his soul. I... I don't feel guilty about having to kill him. I don't think he's human anymore, not after what he did to his soul_.'

Yes, Voldemort had very little humanity in him left. Ironically his mortality was the only human thing about him now. The very thing he had tried to conquer. He shook his head, Voldemort should have known that there was nothing that could conquer Death. Even their Father would succumb to it eventually.

Death... the being his little one courted so carelessly.

' _Dumbledore's dead. I don't know if I can do this alone. How am I supposed to find those horcruxes when I don't even know what they are_?'

How he wanted to help. It was painful to hear just how hopeless Harry felt. If he could he would point Harry in the right direction. He would search for those soul pieces and destroy them for Harry so that Harry could live in peace as he had always wanted.

It was hard for him not being able to do anything at all to help. He couldn't even let Harry know that he was listening.

' _I'm going to die_.' The certainty in Harry's voice scared him. ' _I'm a horcrux. I have to die so that Voldemort can be killed_.' What? No. No. That couldn't be true. ' _I want to thank you for always being here for me. Your presence along these years was such a comfort to me. I only regret that I will never be able to show you just how important you are to me. Thank you, Lucifer._ '

It was the first time Harry had ever said is name. His name would be the last thing he heard from that sweet voice.

His grief filled roar echoed in every corner of Hell when he felt Harry's soul vanish.

His light, his joy, his everything... gone. Gone!

They would pay! They would all pay for taking his little one from him. Heaven, Hell, Earth... he didn't care, he will destroy them all! Everyone will feel his grief, his pain! Nothing will survive his wrath! If he had to bring the apocalypse about to achieve it then so be it! Not even Death will escape his ire, he will make sure of it. He will chain Death to him, make him pay for taking his light and joy. Everything will bur-.

 _Harry_? He asked tentatively, hardly daring to believe what he was feeling. Harry's soul was on Earth again.

How? What had happened? Please, please don't let it be just his wishful thinking.

' _I didn't die_.' Harry's voice filled his cage, clearer than ever and he slumped in relief. ' _I mean, I died. I just didn't stay dead. It was strange_.'

He didn't care how or why Harry was still alive. The only thing that mattered was that he was. His little one was back, everything else didn't matter.

' _So many died._ _I can't even... I don't know how many died. Numbers are still coming in. I... We lost Fred. They Weasleys are devastated. Remus and Tonks died too. Teddy is now an orphan. My godson is an orphan. I don't know how we will overcome all of this_.'

He truly wanted to be able to hug Harry. He knew how devastating war was. He had never wanted for Harry to have to go through something so horrifying. If he could he would have kidnapped Harry and shielded him from everything bad in the world.

' _What should I do_?' He didn't think he had ever heard Harry sound so desperate. ' _I'm eighteen! I don't know how to care for a baby!_ _I had thought that Andromeda would get custody of him,_ _b_ _ut Bellatrix did more damaged to her than what we had thought. Her nerves are damaged beyond repair. Andromeda... she's dying. And even if she weren't she wouldn't be able to keep Teddy. The other day she was holding Teddy and she had a seizure because of the damage caused by the Cruciatus. She... she dropped him. She was inconsolable. She contacted me right after that happened. She told me I would have to take Teddy. I love Teddy, I'm just afraid I won't be good enough for him_.'

What a silly thought. Any child would be lucky to have Harry raise them. He knew that Harry would love the child with all his heart. Teddy will never lack any love.

' _He's growing up so fast_.' Harry's voice was filled with love. He had never heard Harry so content. ' _He's already crawling around. Molly says I'll have to child proof our home soon. That Teddy will be running around in no time and getting into all sorts of mischief. Andromeda has been staying with us. I tried telling her that she would have better care at St. Mungos, but she won't have it. She said she would not spend her last days locked up in a hospital. I don't have the heart to contradict her_.'

He was sure that Andromeda would join her family in Heaven. They would probably share Heavens, just like it happened with close families that were marred by the same tragedies. It wouldn't surprise him if all of Voldemort's victims ended up in the same Heaven. Souls tended to gravitated towards what they loved, what they knew, what they represented. These people, these human heroes, who fought to protect humans that would sooner condemn them than help them were good souls, who had been ripped from their loved ones and who had given their lives for something bigger than themselves. He was sure that these souls would find each other in the afterlife and share a Heaven.

And one day Harry would more than likely join them.

' _Andromeda passed away today_.' Harry was trying to stay strong but he could hear his voice shacking. ' _Teddy's first birthday is next week and I just..._ '

His heart clenched when his cage filled with the sounds of sobbing. It was the worst thing he could be put through, knowing in how much pain Harry was in and not be able to do anything at all. In his mind out of all the sins he had ever committed, the worst of all was not being there to comfort Harry.

' _Teddy and I are moving. Britain just isn't home for us anymore. The newspapers, the people... it just isn't working. We'll stay in contact with our family and friends, we'll only be a floo call away, but to everyone else we'll just be gone. I don't want Teddy to grow up in this environment and he's starting to understand. The other day he asked me what a half-breed was and why I was raising one. It broke my heart. I can't have Teddy living in that sort of environment, I just can't._ '

A small smile spread on his lips. He had known that Harry would make a wonderful parent.

' _It's been four years since the war. Teddy has gotten so big and there's a whole new generation of Weasleys running around. Li_ _f_ _e is moving forward. We aren't healed yet, but we are getting there. It's reaching a point where I can sleep a whole week without a nightmare haunting my nights. We can finally say that we survived the war. Lucifer_ ,' he froze, that was the second time that Harry had used his name, ' _I would never have made it this far without you. Without you I wouldn't have made it passed my childhood. I don't care how many sins you have committed, I don't care that you went against God, to me you will always be the brightest of all angels. Thank you, my angel._ '

He didn't know for how long he stood there, completely frozen in place. Harry's last words dancing in his mind.

"Father," he went down on his knees, speaking for the first time since he had been locked up, "Father, please, please let me be with him. I do not care for anything else, just please, Father, please grant me this one wish. I beg of you, let me be with him."

A flash of light.

His cage opened.

He was free.

* * *

 **A.N.** : I hope you enjoyed it :) This was the introduction to the story, next chapter our little Harry will meet up with Lucifer. I was honestly surprised that this story won the poll, so I hope I will be able to live up to your expectations. See you next chapter :)


	2. Really Religious

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

 **A.N.** : I forgot to mention this last time. **The Harry Potter time-line was pushed six years up.** So everything happened six years later. So when the last seal is broken Harry is 21, and Teddy is 4.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Really Religious**

He was free.

Free.

 _Free!_

He payed no mind to the humans he could feel at the opening of his Cage, he didn't care about them. He had other things on his mind. Only one thing on his mind actually.

Harry.

He needed Harry. Needed to see him, to be with him, to hold him. He just needed Harry.

He froze when he felt a presence surround him.

' _Father_ ', he thought, too shocked to properly react to the presence of his Father. A presence he had been denied for eons.

The presence reacted to his stray thought. He felt the warm embrace of his Father, and then everything ached. He hadn't even realized that he had hit the hard ground, he hadn't even noticed that he had a _body_ to hit the ground with.

The last thing he heart before darkness claimed him were his Father's whispered words.

"Be happy, my son."

* * *

Harry frowned when he felt something colliding with his wards. He could feel that the wards weren't damaged, and that whatever had collided with them didn't mean any harm to him. Though whatever it was was still near the wards, right beside them in fact.

He knew he should leave it be; whoever, or whatever, it was would go away sooner or later. But he had never been able to control his curiosity, and no matter how much he had changed over the years that was something that hadn't.

He made sure that Teddy was still asleep before he made his way outside. Carefully he approached the place his wards had been hit, wand in hand just to be safe.

He couldn't stop himself from gaping when he saw what had disturbed his wards. Lying just beside them was a bruised, and battered man. For a second Harry thought the man was dead, then he noticed the slow rise and fall of his chest.

He stared for a couple of seconds, unsure on how he should proceed. Calling the aurors was out of the question, since there were none in the United States. There was actually no magical community in the United States, which was why he had moved there in the first place. The magic was far too wild for most wizards, and it usually made it uncomfortable for them. Harry didn't really understand why. Hermione speculated that it was because he was more in tune with magic – he could feel the intentions of the magic, knew it meant him no harm, so he didn't feel uncomfortable. However most other wizards would just feel a foreign magic pushing against their own leaving them on edge. Teddy, even though he wasn't a werewolf, still had some traits of the curse and the wilder magic didn't bother him in the least. From what Harry had seen it even calmed him down when he was a little more fussy.

He could contact the British aurors, he was sure that Kingsley wouldn't mind sending a couple over if he requested it, but was it truly worth it? He could just leave the stranger out there, and wait for him to wake up and be on his way.

He grimaced at the thought.

He may have curbed his hero-complex quite a bit, but it still didn't sit well with him to leave an obvious injured person to fend on their own.

He sighed, and shook his head. Well, it looked like he had made his decision.

He walked through the wards, and knelt beside the man. Now that he was closer he could feel some sort of magic around the unconscious stranger; which meant that the man was either a wizard, or a magical creature. The first one he had actually encountered in the States. He sighed again and levitated the man, knowing that he would never be able to carry him since the man seemed to be a good head taller than him. He granted the man passage through his wards, and made his way inside.

He decided to put the man in one of the guest rooms farthest from Teddy's room, and put all manner of wards around it just in case.

Once he was finished he turned towards the man on the bed. He didn't seem to be hurt much, just a few bumps and bruises. He blushed bright red when he noticed that he was paying much more attention to the man's looks than he should. Though he didn't think anyone would blame him. The man was quite handsome – wavy golden hair, sun-kissed skin stretched over well defined muscles, paired with aristocratic features: high cheekbones, straight nose, and thin lips.

Harry scowled, and looked away. Really, ogling an unconscious man. Harry shook his head, he wasn't that desperate.

He made sure that the wards were in place, and left the room. It was rather late, and he wanted to get a few hours of sleep before Teddy woke the whole house in his demand for food.

He would deal with the stranger in the morning.

* * *

He woke up.

 _He woke up_.

For the first time since his creation he actually _woke up_. It was a completely novel experience for him. Angels, even fallen ones, had no need for sleep so they didn't wake up. It was... strange. He couldn't say that he liked it all that much, if he was being truthful. The slightly disorienting feeling that had assaulted him as soon as he opened his eyes was quite disturbing.

He froze, his eyes widening just a little.

 _He woke up_! That meant he had a body to wake up. A _body_.

He had resigned himself to hunting down a vessel that wouldn't be able to hold him just so he could be with Harry. He knew that anything but the perfect vessel, a Samuel Winchester, wouldn't be able to hold his Grace for a very long time without the body deteriorating. Though to be with Harry he had been willing to go through that. If things were different then he would have gone to Samuel, but information was trickling in, he was hearing his brothers talk, and he knew that Samuel Winchester would never agree to be his vessel. Not with all that Apocalypse talk floating around.

His Father though, his father had made a body for him. Not a _vessel_ , but a true body. A body that was truly his, a body that would be able to sustain his Grace. A body that would allow him to be with Harry indefinitely.

Was this his Father's way of saying he approved? Of saying that he could be with Harry? Had he been given permission when none before had?

"I see you're awake."

His eyes snapped towards a voice that he had become intimately familiar with.

Harry.

He drank in the sight of the male. His gaze lingering on those beautiful emerald eyes. It took all his self-control not to jump out of the bed, and pull Harry into a hug. He wanted to hold that slight body close and tell him just how much Harry meant to him. He wanted to thank him for everything Harry had done for him. He just wanted to hold him, and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

He didn't do any of it though. He knew that Harry would most likely curse him if he even tried.

He saw Harry looking at him, obviously waiting for him to reply, and he suddenly felt self-conscious. What if Harry didn't like how he looked? How did the body his Father gave him look? It was absurd, of course, such things shouldn't matter to him – and they didn't. He didn't care in the least how Harry looked, it didn't matter to him; though he admitted that he loved the lovely emerald eyes. But he knew that humans were picky with those things. What if Harry was too? What if Harry didn't like him?

He almost winced at that thought. He sounded disturbingly like a human school girl with a crush. It was quite undignified. His brothers would have never left him live something like that down, especially Gabriel. Thank Father that Gabriel wasn't there.

Harry cleared his throat bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I am," he replied, sitting up on the bed. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's fine." Harry stepped into the room. "You looked pretty battered. Rough fight?"

Lucifer snorted, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"Something like that. Family is hard to deal with sometimes." Technically he wasn't lying.

Harry nodded, and took a seat on a chair near the bed. He seemed relaxed, but Lucifer could feel the magic around him, itching to protect its wielder.

"I'm Harry by the way." _I know_. "You crashed near my wards, how did you end up here?"

"I don't really know." Well that was the truth, he had no idea how he had handed up there. He knew that his Father must have done something, but that was it. "There was a bright light, and then I just remember hitting the ground."

"Huh, sounds like a spell gone wrong," Harry mused.

 _Or gone right._

He was hearing more and more of his siblings' chattering. He couldn't believe that they had actually broken the seals. He was truly surprised his Father had let that happen. True, humans had free will, but angels were still bound to their Father's word. One word from their Father and every single angel would be back in Heaven. Why had his Father let things go on? Why had he allowed the Apocalypse to start? Why give him a body when their Father knew just what role he played in the Apocalypse?

He almost jumped out of the bed when he felt a small, warm hand touch his own. He looked at it, slightly awed by the size difference.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer wanted nothing more than to kiss that little frown away.

"I'm fine." He smiled. "I was just lost in thought. I'm afraid I have no idea what to do with my family."

Harry nodded, understanding flashing in his eyes, and pulled his hand away. Lucifer missed the warmth immediately.

"You can stay until you feel better, breakfast will be served in a little while. If you're up for it you can have it with me in the kitchen." As Harry spoke Lucifer could feel a few wards around his room altering, and the ones keeping him in the room dropped away. The ones for protection of those that lived there grew in intensity though.

A small smile stretched his lips. Harry was still as kind as ever, though he was happy to see that he wasn't as naive as before. Lucifer knew it was something he had little Teddy to thank for. For the little boy Harry had become a harder man, everything to protect the child he saw as his own son.

"Thank you, it's very kind of you."

Harry nodded, and made his way out the door. He stopped just outside the threshold and looked back at him.

"I didn't catch your name."

A grin stretched Lucifer's lips, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Lucifer."

Harry's eyes widened just a little then a surprised chuckle left him.

"Your parents must have been really religious."

Lucifer laughed, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Yes, something like that."

The door closed behind Harry, though Lucifer was glad to see that the smile never left the young wizard's lips.

* * *

Harry continued smiling all the way to the kitchen. Lucifer, huh? He couldn't believe that some parents actually called their child that. Not that he had anything against the name. He actually loved the name, it was just curious.

' _You won't believe what I came across. A Lucifer. Can you believe that someone actually gave their child your name? See? I kn_ _ew_ _I couldn't be the only one who liked you._ '

Harry chuckled, and started preparing breakfast.

Many people would find it strange that he prayed to Lucifer, honestly most people wouldn't call what he did praying. They would probably call him a Devil worshiper, or something. He didn't care what they thought, he had stopped caring a long time ago. He just needed someone who would listen to him, someone who was there. He had faith that Lucifer listened, that he was there for him, and that was all that mattered.

Lucifer was, and would always be, his angel.

* * *

' _You won't believe what I came across. A Lucifer. Can you believe that someone actually gave their child your name? See? I kn_ _e_ _w I couldn't be the only one who liked you._ '

Lucifer chuckled when Harry's prayer trickled in. He felt a little bad about lying to Harry, well, technically he wasn't lying, just omitting some things. He didn't find it strange that Harry didn't think he was The Lucifer. As far as Harry was concerned the day he walked the Earth would be the day the Apocalypse started, since there were no signs of the Apocalypse Harry just assumed that his parents had peculiar taste in names.

He wasn't about to tell Harry that the Apocalypse had started, and that the only reason there were no actual signs was because he had been more worried in making his way towards Harry than actually starting said Apocalypse. Though since it had already started by him making it out of the cage, it was somewhat of a moot point.

Still, he had no interest in continuing said Apocalypse, something that was causing all sorts of confusion to his brothers. He could hear the whispers, wondering where he was, why he hadn't done anything, why they couldn't _feel_ him. He was sure that their Father had done something that prevented his brothers from locating him. Which just proved that his Father approved of him being with Harry, or at the very least approved of him looking for Harry.

Though even if his Father hadn't approved, he would still have gone to look for Harry. He would still have wanted to be with Harry. He had already fallen, he had nothing to lose.

He got up from the bed, not wanting to lose any time with Harry, and made his way towards the bathroom. He was curious about his body, he wanted to see what he looked like. He couldn't help but stare when he gazed into the mirror. He looked like himself. Well, obviously a human version of himself, but the face looking back at him wasn't the face of a stranger. He recognized the sapphire eyes, the golden hair, the sun-kissed skin stretched over high cheekbones.

For a moment he felt overwhelming gratitude towards his Father.

He would be able to stand in front of Harry as himself. It wouldn't be a stranger's face that Harry looked at, it wouldn't be a stranger's arms that held his little wizard, it wouldn't be a stranger's lips that kissed that cherry red mouth.

A slightly hysterical chuckle escaped him.

Kiss him? He wanted to kiss Harry?

That... that was different.

Though as the thought formed in his mind, presenting to his mind's eye the tantalizing image, he couldn't help but be drawn to it. It made him ache. It made him want. It made him long. It made him feel things an angel, even a fallen one, shouldn't.

Did it matter though? He had fallen, he had gone against his Father for less. Could he go against everything else for Harry?

' _Lucifer._ ' He closed his eyes and let the sweet voice wash over him. ' _Am I doing the right thing? Letting this stranger into my home? I'm certain that the wards will keep Teddy safe, and I can't just throw him out when he's injured._ _Though_ _t_ _hat's not the reason why I let him stay after he woke... there's just something about him that makes me feel like I can trust him. My magic trusts him. I wonder why that is._ '

Yes, for Harry he would go against everything else.

* * *

"Tally," Harry called, still puttering around the kitchen.

"Master Harry sir." Tally popped up right beside him, only the fact that he was used to her popping up all over the place stopped him from jumping out of his skin. If Harry didn't know that she didn't have a malicious bone in her body he would think that she did it on purpose.

"Could you please see if my guest would like to have breakfast with us, or if he would rather stay in his room? And if he does want to come could you show him the way?"

"Of course, Master Harry sir. Tally be doing that. Tally be asking Master Harry sir's Guest if he wants to have breakfast with Masters. If Master's Guest be polite he will." The last bit was a low mutter, and Harry couldn't contain a chuckle. Tally was quite cheeky, which was why he like her so much. She reminded him of Dobby.

Getting Tally had actually been Hermione's idea, which had left both Ron and him in a state of shock. Both of them remembering SPEW quite clearly. Hermione had huffed at them, explaining that she knew that Harry wouldn't harm a house-elf, and that he would need all the help he could get with little Teddy. Harry had agreed, and so Tally came to be a new member of the family.

The little elf had been completely charmed by Teddy as soon as she saw him, and Teddy had taken a shine to her as well. Tally had actually been Teddy's second word, the first being 'addy'. Something that still brought a soft smile to Harry's lips.

The pattering of small feet brought his attention back to the present. He turned, smiling when a head of messy turquoise hair made its way inside the kitchen.

"Good morning, love." Harry grinned when sleepy emerald eyes threw him a glare. Teddy truly wasn't a morning person. "Fell asleep warped around the Invisibility Cloak again?" Harry raised an eyebrow, failing to sound as stern as he wanted.

"Feels like you, Daddy." Teddy let the cloak fall to the floor, and wrapped himself around Harry's legs. Harry picked the four year old up, a slight frown marring his features.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Teddy only looked for the Cloak to sleep in when he had nightmares. He had told Harry that if he were invisible then the nightmares couldn't find him. Harry had let him, knowing that it was a source of comfort for Teddy; however in moments like these he wished that Teddy would just seek him out instead.

As expected Teddy gave a weak nod, and Harry sighed.

"Why didn't you come to me, love?"

"I'm a big boy, I can sleep alone." Harry's lips twitched slightly at the sullen tone.

"I know that, cub, but that doesn't mean that you can't come to me when you have a nightmare. I'll always be here for you, even when you are old and wrinkly."

"Promise?" Teddy's arms around his neck tightened a little.

"Of course, cub." Harry kissed the messy turquoise hair. "I'll never leave you."

Teddy hummed in contentment, nuzzling into Harry's neck.

"Now, cub, we have a guest thins morning," Harry told him, turning back to the stove. Teddy perked right up, his hair turning bright pink.

"A guest? A Weasley?" Teddy was practically vibrating in his excitement.

"No, not a Weasley. His name is Lucifer, and he got hurt, so he's here for a little bit."

"Like the angel?" Teddy's eyes were wide, his hair flashing different colors.

"Yes, like the angel."

"So cool!" Teddy's eyes were sparkling, and Harry laughed.

"Yes, it's really cool." Harry put Teddy back on the floor, ignoring the pout that formed on the four year old's face. "Go sit at the table, breakfast will be ready in a minute." The promise of foot had Teddy scampering away, and Harry shook his head. Really, sometimes Teddy seemed like a bottomless pit. He was sure that in a few years Teddy would be able to eat Ron under the table, something that he hadn't though possible for anyone to do.

"Master Harry sir, Tally be bringing guest."

Harry turned, surprised at not having heard either of them approach. He glanced at Teddy, curious to see how he would react to a strange person since he wasn't used to dealing with people outside of the Weasley clan, and had to hide a smile at the wide-eyed stare.

"You're pretty," Teddy blurred out before Harry could say anything, and he had difficulty hiding a snicker when Lucifer's eyes widened slightly. Harry grinned at the man, who looked even taller now that he was upright, and shrugged.

Lucifer quickly gained his composure, and smiled at Teddy.

"Thank you, little one. And who would you be?"

"I'm Teddy, and I'm four." Teddy held out four fingers, a proud grin on his lips.

"Four? Oh, wow. That's a lot." Lucifer grinned, crouching in front of Teddy's chair. Harry caught Tally's eyes and nodded, thanking her and assuring her that he would be able to take care of everything. She popped away, though not before throwing a pleased look at the blond who seemed to be in a deep conversation about the merits of pancakes versus waffles with Teddy.

"Daddy makes the bestest pancakes ever," Teddy informed their guest, his hair now a matching gold.

"Is that so? Do you think I could try one?" Lucifer was still crouching in front of Teddy, seemingly perfectly happy to listen to a four year old's babbling.

Teddy hesitate for a moment, eyes darting to the pancakes Harry was piling on a plate.

"I guess so..." Teddy's reluctance was obvious. He glanced at the pile of pancakes again, and sighed dejectedly. "Daddy's pancakes are really the bestest ever since forever. It would be blafimy not to try it." It was delivered in the most serious tone a four year old could muster, and it was enough to break Harry's control.

Lucifer looked up when Harry's laughter filled the kitchen; transfixed by the sight of flushed cheeks, and bright eyes. It was the most wondrous thing he had seen since his creation. It was something he could look at for all eternity and never tire of it.

A moment later Harry's laughter had been reduced to chuckles, a fond smile was stretching his lips – drawing Lucifer's attention to them like a moth to a flame.

"I think you meant to say that it's 'blasphemy', and 'the best'. And I think the angels would find it a sacrilege hearing you saying that not tasting my pancakes is a blasphemy." Harry put the plate of pancakes on the table, motioning for Lucifer to take a seat, and started preparing a small plate for Teddy.

"Angels are stupid." Teddy crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away, a pout forming on his lips.

"Teddy!" Harry glared at the pouting child.

"They are! They were mean to their brother. We shouldn't be mean to family."

Harry's eyes softened, and he caressed the golden strands.

"Yes, we shouldn't be mean to family, but families do fight. Didn't you have a fight with Victoire last week?" Teddy gave a sullen nod. "But you still love her, don't you?" Another nod, slower this time. "See? That's how families work. They may fight, but they love each other."

"I'm sorry I called the angels stupid," Teddy grumbled, clearly not too pleased with Harry's logic.

Harry chuckled, and set the plate in front of Teddy.

"It's fine, love. Eat your breakfast."

Teddy grinned and started eating, ignoring everything else around him.

Lucifer was watching the interaction with a small smile. He knew about their close relationship, Harry had talked about it often enough, but to actually see it was a different experience.

He had thought that he would merely tolerate Teddy for the sake of Harry, but he was truly quite fond of the little boy. He may have been born to other humans, but he was definitely Harry's son.

"Sorry about that." He looked at Harry who had a sheepish smile on his lips. "I tell him stories about the angels when he has trouble sleeping, leaving out the more violent parts, and he took a shine to Lucifer. It surprised me a little, though it really shouldn't – even at such a young age family is really important to him."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at Harry, elated that he _could_ smile at him. "I wanted to thank you again for helping me." _In more ways than one_.

"It's nothing." Harry blushed. Lucifer observed every change in nuance with rapt attention.

"It is not nothing. From what I know of humans most wouldn't have bothered. So, please, accept my gratitude. It may not be much, but it is sincere and the only thing I can offer."

Lucifer wasn't lying. There truly was nothing else he could give Harry. The only thing he could give Harry was himself, and that was something Harry already owned – even if he didn't know it.

Everything Lucifer was belonged to Harry.

If Harry told him that he wanted to see the world burn Lucifer would gladly ignite the fire. If Harry wanted to own Heaven, he would storm the Gates of Paradise with a smile on his lips. He knew Harry wanted none of it though, so the only thing he could offer Harry was his gratitude, and hope that one day he would be able to repay even a fraction of everything Harry had done for him.

"You don't seem to have a lot of faith in humanity." There was no judgment in Harry's tone, and when he locked eyes with the young wizard he only saw understanding in those beautiful eyes. Truly, Lucifer didn't think he had ever seen anything that was as beautiful as that shade of green; the only thing that could even come close were the leafs on Heaven's trees, and even those seemed lacking in comparison.

"I, unfortunately, don't have much reason to have any kind of faith in humanity." It was the truth, even now he longed to be rid of their nauseating presence. "However I have faith in individuals." Not many, a really small number in fact. All of them tied to his Harry in one form or another.

"Mister Lucifer?"

He looked at the child, his lips twitching when he saw the strawberry jam smeared all over Teddy's face. Just how had he managed to get jam on his forehead?

"Yes, Teddy?"

"What's a indvidal?"

"Individual," Harry corrected, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Individual." Teddy nodded seriously. "Yes, Mister Lucifer, what is it?"

"An individual is a person. You are an individual, just like your daddy is one as well."

Teddy frowned, looking quite adorable, though Lucifer would deny ever using such a word.

"But isn't humanity people?"

"Yes," Harry replied, a proud glint in his eyes. "Humanity is the human race. Every single person, every individual on Earth makes up humanity. Though since there are bad people too, humanity is far from perfect. So we have faith in individuals, in single people, good people."

Teddy chewed on his pancake, mulling it over, before he nodded slowly.

"Like I have faith in you, Daddy, 'cause you're the bestest person ever."

Lucifer's bright laughter filled the kitchen. He was becoming fonder of Teddy by the second. He smiled at the child.

"Exactly." His smile turned into a mischievous grin when he noticed Harry's blush.

This was so much better than just hearing Harry's prayers. He could see Harry, interact with him. It was... it was more than anything he had ever dreamed of. He would gladly give up his wings if it meant he could spend a human life with Harry. A century with Harry was worth so much more than an eternity without him.

He could only hope that Harry agreed, and if he didn't he would stay in the shadows. He would watch over Harry until his time on Earth came to an end, and then, if his access to heaven was still barred, he would ask of his Father to end his existence.

When he was still in his Cage he had believed that existence would have been unbearable without Harry. He had almost lost his mind when he thought that Harry had died. He was sure that he would raze the world if he actually lost Harry. Even if he knew that Harry would be happy in heaven. Not being able to see him for the rest of his existence wasn't something he was willing to live with.

Was this what the humans called an unhealthy relationship? Or was it co-dependent?

Humans were so strange with their need to label everything.

It was half the reason they had so many wars.

The other half being that they were a naturally destructive race.

"You think Daddy is the bestest too?"

"Yes, I think your daddy is the best too." Lucifer winked at Harry, and delighted when the blush on Harry's cheeks grew a little darker.

At the very least Harry found him attractive, now he just needed for Harry to trust him as much as he trusted _Lucifer_.

Harry cleared his throat, and looked away from those intense blue eyes. He had never seen eyes quite so piercing. It seemed as if all the secrets of the universe were hidden in their depths.

"Eat your breakfast, Teddy." His son smiled at him, and went back to his pancakes. "What will you be doing now?" he asked the man sitting across from him, needing to fill the silence with something. Not that it felt uncomfortable. It didn't. Quite the contrary in fact. He felt so at easy with Lucifer that it was raising all kinds of alarm bells. Why did Lucifer feel so familiar to him?

"I don't really know." Lucifer shrugged, and Harry had to envy the way he made the move seem graceful. "I can't go back home, it's locked to me. I suppose I'll just find a place to stay until my family and I resolve our conflict."

"You don't sound all that certain that it'll be solved." Not that his tone had given anything away. Harry could just tell. It was in the small drop of his shoulders, the darkening of his eyes, the slight thinning of his lips. But mostly it was in the magic that was around Lucifer. It _felt_ sad. Anguished, really. Though it still had an unshakable resolve. Even if it was tearing him apart, he had made his decision and wouldn't be swayed from it.

It fascinated Harry how he could feel all of that from the man's magic. Hermione had always said that he was more in-tune with magic, but he had always chalked it up to him knowing his friends so well. He didn't have that same excuse when it came to Lucifer.

There was no reasonable explanation he could give for him to be so familiar with a man that he had just met. He shouldn't be able to feel like he had know the man all his life. He shouldn't be able to read him as easily as he did.

So Harry blamed his curiosity, his recklessness, his hero-complex, his longing to be around that magic that was so familiar but shouldn't be, for what he did next.

"You can stay here, if you wish."

* * *

Lucifer was being dragged around by a four year old.

If anyone had seen it is reputation would have been utterly destroyed.

Still, once those seven little words had slipped from Harry's mouth, he had been in too much shock to react to anything at all, much less a hyperactive four year old who seem to regard him as his newest playmate.

Teddy had jumped around in his excitement, pancakes forgotten, and had proceeded to drag him around the house to show him everything there was to see. The child had been so excited that he hadn't even noticed that he hadn't replied.

Not that he would say no, of course. Who in their right mind would? It was the perfect place to be if he wanted to keep an eye on Harry. From what he remembered from Harry's school days he could find trouble sitting in a locked, windowless room that had nothing inside it. With the Apocalypse trying to make a mess of things he wasn't about to risk it.

The last thing he needed was for Harry to get mixed up with his brothers.

So that lead to him following the little wizard around, hearing him prattling about anything that came to mind. Though Teddy's favorite topic seemed to be Harry.

It was clear as day that Harry was the little boy's hero. In his eyes Harry could do no wrong and could solve any problem that arose. It was truly far too cute for words how the child had always one of his features mimicking Harry.

They made their way back to the living room, the first place Teddy had shown him, and found Harry sitting on a sofa reading a book. He looked so relaxed, so peaceful. Lucifer could spend hours just looking at him.

Then, with a fierce war cry, Teddy launched himself at Harry – only to be caught mid leap by the green-eyed wizard and tickled mercilessly.

Their laughter filled the room, Teddy's pleas being ignored by his heartless tormentor.

"Lucifer! Help!" Teddy shriek, tears of laughter running down his cheeks.

Two pairs of identical emerald eyes looked at him.

He grinned, sweeping in to rescue the poor victim, and both united forces against the merciless tickle monster.

As renewed laughter filled the room Lucifer felt completely at peace for the first time since he had rebelled against his Father.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hi all :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure had a lot of fun writing it. I truly can't wait to get my hands on some fluffy Teddy/Harry/Lucifer scenes :D

Next chapter the Winchesters and Castiel will make an appearance. Everyone is kinda nervous about what Lucifer might or might not be doing, while Lucifer is just relaxing, and playing with Teddy. If the angels only knew XD Their reactions would be hilarious I'm sure.

As some of you may know I'm participating in The Long Haul Competition. It's a competition where we commit ourselves to publishing one new chapter for one of our multi-chapter stories every week. I picked Morning Star to participate with. So, if everything works out well, there will be a new chapter every week until Morning Star comes to an end.

I've also started a forum with a friend of mine. I hope you go check it out. Even if you don't really like challenges, you can get to know a lot of interesting people who are just as much Harry Potter fans as you :)

forum/Hogwarts-Houses-Challenges/180103/ I hope to see you there :)

That being said, I want to **thank all of you** for reading, adding to favorites, and following this story. I'm truly surprised by the amazing response it has been getting. I hope you all continue to enjoy the future chapters.


	3. Missing Devil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Missing Devil**

Laughter could be heard coming from the backyard, and Harry felt a smile pull at his lips. Lucifer had been with them for only one day, but Teddy already adored him. Harry supposed it helped that Lucifer was more than ready to play any game Teddy came up with. Harry feeling so at ease with the man was a plus too, the fact that the wards hadn't even twitched in warning at his presence was a really good sign as well.

He followed the sound of laughter, and found Lucifer and Teddy involved in an epic battle for the last chocolate chip cookie. Teddy running from Lucifer as the man tried to tickle the four year old into submission.

Not wanting it to escalate into all out war Harry swept in and ate the cookie.

Man and child looked at him wide-eyed.

Harry swallowed the cookie, and smiled at them.

"And this, gentlemen, is what you call a Slytherin attack. Let two sides fight it out while you sweep in a claim the spoils."

Lucifer and Teddy traded a look, it marveled Harry that they were already able to have a conversation with just a look, and with a war cry tackled him; tickling him mercilessly.

Being outnumbered by such merciless foes Harry was quick to surrender, leaving all three of them sprawled out on the grass, huge grins on their lips.

"That was mean, Daddy." Teddy pouted at him.

"It was." Lucifer nodded solemnly.

"Yes, it truly was." Harry grinned unrepentantly. "That's not why I came out here though. It'll be Freddy's birthday in a couple of days, we'll have to get there sometime today because of the time difference so that we are ready for the party tomorrow."

"We're gonna see the Weasleys?" Teddy grinned, jumping up and running around them.

"Yes." Harry smiled at him.

"So cool!" Teddy threw himself at Lucifer. "You're gonna meet the Weasleys! They're family too, not like daddy, 'cause we only see them sometimes, but daddy says that they're still family even if we don't see them every day."

"I don't think I was invited, Teddy."

Teddy turned towards Harry, his features a mixture of Harry's and Lucifer's, and Harry almost winced at the puppy eyes.

"Can he come, Daddy? Please?"

"I don't see why not," Harry replied, grinning when Teddy jumped back up and ran into the house shouting that he was going to pack. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to go, I just don't want to impose. Won't your family ask questions if you just appear with a stranger?" Lucifer knew for a fact that at least half of the Weasleys would threaten him in some form. They were rather protective of Harry, which was something Lucifer certainly approved of.

"You aren't imposing. I'm inviting you." Harry smiled. "I think it would do you some good to go out, get the situation with your family from your mind for a little while. I guarantee that the Weasleys will keep you busy."

"If you're sure..."

"I am. I want you to come." A slight blushed spread on Harry's cheeks. Lucifer smirked, which just caused that blush to darken. It was turning into his favorite thing to do – making Harry blush. It was quite fascinating watching that alabaster skin be tainted by cherry red.

"Alright, thank you." He smiled and got up, giving the small wizard a hand to help him up. The feel of Harry's skin against his own made heat race through his body. Was this normal? Was this what mortals felt? He doubted it, they had no Grace. They wouldn't be able to feel their Grace purr in contentment. It was astonishing what such a small amount of contact caused. He desperately wanted to know what it would feel like if there was more.

Both looked up when they heard Teddy calling for them.

Harry chuckled and started to make his way inside.

"Better go see what he wants, before he decides to pack all his toys."

Lucifer chuckled, following the wizard inside. It truly wouldn't surprise him if little Teddy tried to do something like that. The little boy was so mischievous.

He reminded Lucifer of Gabriel, his baby brother. He wasn't truly a baby anymore, but as the youngest of the Archangels he would always be Lucifer's baby brother.

He felt a pang in his heart when he thought about him. From what he could understand from the snippets of conversations he could hear from his brothers, little Gabriel had been missing since he was locked up. He was presumed dead.

It broke his heart to think of his mischievous, little troublemaker of a brother dead.

He had been the one who had taught Gabriel everything he knew. He had been the one Gabriel tried to emulate. He had been the one Gabriel was closest to.

He had been so hurt when his little brother hadn't sided with him. It had angered him more than Micheal locking him up in that cage. It took him eons to realize that he hadn't been angry at Gabriel – he had been heartbroken. The one brother he thought would always be with him had turned his back on him. That had just made him hate humans more. At that time he had blamed humans for everything, what was one more thing?

Only now was he realizing how much he had hurt his little brother.

He could only hope that Gabriel was alive, and that one day his brother would be able to forgive him.

A small blue haired missile ran into him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Teddy grinned up at him, emerald eyes flashing to sapphire.

"Daddy told me to ask if you're ready."

"I am." He picked up Teddy, the child giggling and leaning on his shoulder.

His Father had been really thorough when he gave him a body. In the pocket of the jeans he had woken up in he had found a shrunken trunk filled with clothes. Apparently his Father had wanted to make sure that he had everything he needed.

Harry stumbled into the room, his hair a complete mess, and threw a small glare at Teddy.

"I take it the little hellion did something?" Lucifer was trying his best to hide his smile. He figured he wasn't that successful when Harry's glare shifted to him. It was rather cute. Harry looked like an adorable little kitten. And he would never speak those words out loud. He was sure that Harry would gladly castrate him if the adorable, little wizard even suspected he had thought those words.

"If you take turning his room completely upside down, quite literally, then yes, the little hellion did something."

Lucifer's lips twitched.

Harry's glare darkened.

If Harry hissed Lucifer knew all would be lost.

Fortunately his manly bits were saved when Teddy perked up, a huge grin on his lips.

"Daddy! I did magic! Like you!"

Harry's dark eyes brightened instantly, and a soft smile lit his features.

"Yes, you did, sweetheart. In no time at all you'll be ready for a wand."

Teddy cheered, throwing his little arms around Lucifer's neck and hugging him as tight as he could.

"First time doing accidental magic?" Lucifer asked, following Harry into the floo room.

"No. It's the first time he actually realizes what he did. The first time was when he was a little over a year old and summoned his bottle from the kitchen counter."

"You must have been really proud." Lucifer smiled at the golden mop of hair that was tickling his neck, gently running a hand through the locks.

"I was. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't love Teddy any less if he couldn't do magic. Now though I can look forward to teaching him. I love magic, I'm happy I'll be able to share that with Teddy."

Lucifer smiled softly at the wizard.

"Teddy is lucky to have you as a father." He had wanted to tell that to Harry for years. He had always believed that Teddy couldn't have had a better father. He had known that from the bits of information Harry had given him in his prayers. But actually seeing it made him realize just how true it was.

Harry smiled at him, though his eyes were dark with grief.

Harry's hand ran through Teddy's messy turquoise hair. The child wrinkled his nose, but otherwise didn't wake from the light doze he had fallen into; exhaustion from running around most of the day finally catching up to him.

"I love Teddy with everything I am." Lucifer could feel the truth in those words. He knew that Harry would do anything for the child that was so trustingly sleeping in his arms. "I wonder if you would still think that I such a wonderful father if you knew that I wouldn't change a thing, even if it meant saving some people, just so that I could keep Teddy."

"I would," Lucifer replied, earning a wide-eyed look from Harry. "I know that no one could be a better father for this child. Even his birth father."

"Remus was a great man." Harry's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm not saying he wasn't, quite the contrary. I believe that he was a brave, kind man. He must have been to have your respect. That doesn't change the fact that you are a wonderful father to Teddy, and that the boy thinks that you could hang the moon and the stars."

"You should see him when he's with George." Harry grinned, previous mood pushed aside. "Teddy practically worships the ground he walks on."

"Oh?"

"It might be because George gives him sweets that turn him into an animal for various amounts of time."

Lucifer snorted, the image of a monkey popping into his mind. He remembered when Harry had prayed to him, sounding slightly frantic, about Teddy and monkeys. It had been all a jumbled mess then, now he finally understood what Harry had been on about.

"It isn't funny," Harry grumbled. "You try keeping up with him when he's a monkey, or a cat, or a squirrel. Squirrels are evil I tell you. Minions of the Devil."

Lucifer burst out laughing, waking Teddy in the process who looked around with sleepy eyes.

"Minions of the Devil?" Lucifer wheezed between laughs.

Harry nodded solemnly, taking Teddy from Lucifer when it looked like the man was almost doubling over from laughing.

Oh dear Father. Minions of the Devil? He couldn't remember creating them. His Harry sure had an active imagination. He wondered why Harry had never mentioned it while he was locked up, he would have enjoyed the laugh then.

He got himself under control, and found two sets of emerald eyes looking at him.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked, making his way towards the Floo.

He nodded, stepping right beside the wizard.

"You'll need to Floo with me, otherwise you won't get passed the wards. We..." Harry cleared his throat, the lovely blush Lucifer adored spreading on his cheeks. "You'll have to hold onto me, since my fireplace isn't that large."

Lucifer's grin was nothing short of lecherous, and that delightful blush spread to the tip of Harry's ears.

"I'm sure we'll be able to squeeze."

He chuckled when Harry stuttered an incoherent reply and stepped into the Floo, Lucifer half a step behind him.

As soon as they were in the Floo Lucifer wrapped his arms around the slight body and pulled him close.

The feel of having Harry in his arms, of feeling that small, warm body pressed against his own was better than anything Lucifer had ever felt.

This, _this_ was Heaven. This was worth falling for. This was worth losing his wings.

He knew he had become a slave to the feeling. He would do anything in his power to be able to hold Harry once again. He could destroy anything that stood in his way.

The chatter between his brothers was increasing; and he knew that, no matter how much it may hurt him, he would smite every single one of his brothers if they made him lose Harry.

Emerald fire engulfed them, and Lucifer tightened his arms around the fragile body.

Nothing would take him from Harry's side.

* * *

Sam and Dean were sitting in Bobby's kitchen, both of them looking at a little lost.

Just what the hell had happened? Well, they knew _what_ happened. The freaking caged had opened, and now Lucifer was walking the Earth – which was just fantastic. But the thought that they had started the Apocalypse was just too much to take.

The freaking Apocalypse.

Dean sighed, and shook his head. They were in a tonne of shit.

How were they meant to make it out of this one? Yeah, sure he may bluster about it being just another thing they needed to gank, but come on! It was the freaking Devil! Even he was a little freaked out.

"I have news."

Dean almost jumped out of his seat, when he heard the monotone from right behind him.

"Jesus, Cas!" he took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. "Don't just pop up like that. One of these days you'll give me a heart attack."

Castiel, clueless angel that he was, just tilted his head.

Why? Why were they stuck with the socially retarded angel? Well... on the bright side, he was much less of a dick than his feathered brothers.

"You said you had news?" Sam brought the conversation back on track. Dean hated seeing the guilt in his brother's eyes. Why hadn't Sammy just listened to him? Why had he picked a demon bitch over him? Things could have been so different if he hadn't.

"Lucifer is missing."

One heartbeat.

Two heartbeats.

"What?" Dean looked at the angel incredulously. "What do you mean missing? How can the freaking Devil be missing?"

"We do not know. One moment every living supernatural being could feel him, and the next he was gone."

"Gone? As in kidnapped?" he didn't need Sam's bitch-face to know that that had been a dumb question.

"We do not know," Castiel replied anyway. He would have to introduce the angel to the meaning of sarcasm, and rhetorical, and a host of other things. When it came to humans the angel had no clue about anything at all it seemed. "It is a possibility."

That froze both brothers.

"What?"

"I said it was a possibility."

"There are beings out there strong enough to kidnap the Devil?" Sam, asked in a half strangled tone, and just this once Dean wouldn't hold it again him, because, holy shit, there was something out there that could kidnap the Devil.

"Yes." And Dean absolutely loathed how matter-of-fact Castiel's reply was. Because, of course, there had to be something even bigger and badder than the Devil out there.

"Who could do that?" Sammy was always one to ask the right questions.

"God."

"God?" Dean didn't even try to mask his incredulity. "As in _God_? You think God kidnapped the Devil?" Yeah, because things hadn't been crazy enough already.

"No. Samuel asked what could. I gave a possibility."

Dean sighed, and slumped on his chair. Dealing with socially inept angels was a chore. He didn't think he had ever been as frustrated in his life.

"What happens now?"

"Both my brothers and the demons are trying to find Lucifer. Without him there can be no Apocalypse. They will not rest until they find him. There is also the possibility of Lucifer simply binding his time, waiting for the opportune moment to strike."

Dean grunted. He didn't like either of the possibilities.

If the Devil had been kidnapped they would have to deal with something powerful enough to kidnap him. If dear, old Lucy was just biding his time then Dean didn't even want to think about what sorts of evil things he was up to.

* * *

It was official. Lucifer absolutely loather Floo travel. Only the fact that he had his little wizard in his arms stopped him from showing his displeasure at the whole thing.

He would have liked it much better if they had simply flown over. He hadn't stretched his wings in a long while, and he was sure that Harry would have enjoyed it too.

They stumbled out of the Floo, his arms around Harry being the only thing that kept the wizard upright.

"Unca Harry!" a tiny voice shrieked, just before they were tackled by a tiny blonde missile; risking their already precarious vertical position.

Harry chuckled, pulling slightly away from him, though not completely leaving the circle of his arms. Teddy was handed over to him, while Harry picked up the little girl.

"Hello, princess."

The child beamed at Harry, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Lucifer chuckled. Harry looked adorable with a child in his arms. He wished he had been able to see Harry with baby Teddy. He was sure that he would have fallen in love the moment he saw it.

His chuckle brought the attention of the girl to him, and her eyes widened.

"So pretty," she murmured. "Like a prince."

Teddy's arms tightened around his neck, and a glare, that was more of a pout, formed on his features.

"No! Lucifer is _my_ friend! He can't be your prince."

He saw Harry's lips twitch, and glared at him. Really it wasn't funny. He was _Lucifer_! He shouldn't be fought over by two children who wanted to play with him. Oh dear Father, he was so thankful that none of his brothers were around to see this. He would never live it down.

"Mummy! Teddy's being mean!" Harry winced at the loud shout, and even Lucifer twitched slightly. The child sure had a pair of lungs on her.

"I am not!" Teddy wiggled from his arms, wanting to be let down, while the little girl did the same with Harry.

Rolling his eyes Harry let the little girl go, and Lucifer followed his example.

As soon as their little feet touched the floor they were gone, screaming loud enough to wake the dead.

Other voices joined in, and a hoard of red-heads started to pop up from all around the place. In the cacophony that followed in their wake he caught Harry's eyes. The wizard just smiled at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Welcome to the Burrow."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hello all. I'm sorry about how short the chapter is. I lost the original one just a few hours before the deadline due to computer problems, so to meet the deadline of the competition I wasn't able to write a longer one. Though don't worry. There is nothing missing from the chapter. I just stopped a little earlier than in the previous version of it. That part will be added onto the next chapter. Even though it's short I hope you still enjoy it.

 **Thank you all for reading.** You have been amazing. I swear the next chapter will be longer. Next chapter we'll have Harry realizing that he's attracted to Lucifer, a little freak out on his part, and then he will try to _seduce_ Lucifer. Lucifer will find the entire thing quite funny.


	4. How to Charm the Devil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – How to Charm the Devil**

" _Welcome to the Burrow._ "

Lucifer had never thought that something so innocuous could sound so ominous. Though he admitted that it could also be the rather predatory looks he was getting from almost all the Weasleys that had piled into the room.

Which was rather ridiculous. He was a freaking Archangel, even if he was a fallen one, he could smite every single person in the room in the blink of an eye. He had no reason to be nervous. No reason at all.

Expect that he was.

He didn't care about the Weasleys, but Harry did. He knew that with one word from them he would be out of Harry's life. He would kill every single one of them if they did that, of course. But the point was that his little wizard wouldn't be happy with him. And if there was one thing he wanted above everything else it was Harry's happiness.

"Who's this than?" Molly asked, her eyes flickering from Lucifer to Harry.

"This is Lucifer." Harry smiled at them. "He's been having a spot of trouble with his family, so he's staying with me for a little bit. I hope you don't mind that I brought him along?"

"Of course nor, Harry dear." Molly bustled forward, a warm smile spreading on her lips before she engulfed Harry in a hug. "We missed you, dear. You don't visit nearly enough."

Harry hugged her back, a serene smile on his lips, and Lucifer knew that the woman was someone he wouldn't harm, if only because she made his Harry happy.

"I'm sorry, Molly." Harry pulled away. "I know I don't come by as often as I should. It's just with Teddy starting school soon I've been trying to find one close to our home that I like, and trying to find a potion that would mask his metamorphmagus changes. Spells don't last nearly long enough, I would rather not risk it."

"It's completely understandable, dear. Come, come, everyone is eager to see you." Molly then turned towards him, warm smile still present. "And welcome to our home, Lucifer."

"Thank you." Lucifer smiled, mentally smirking when a blush spread on the woman's cheeks.

Molly bustled away and Harry's two best friends made their way forward, big smiles on their lips.

"Mate." Ron gave him a quick hug, followed by Hermione. Harry's eyes went wide when she hugged him, a huge smile spreading on his lips.

"How long?"

She grinned, while Ron groaned.

"I told you he would be able to tell," she said smugly. "Just a little over three months."

Harry laughed, hugging her again and spinning her around.

"Congratulations!"

"How do you always know?" George muttered from the back, having little Freddy in his arms.

"I can feel their magic." Harry grinned while several people groaned, and galleons changed hands.

And then there was a swarm of red-heads clamoring around, hugging Harry, welcoming him back. Lucifer stood a little to the side, observing everything. A small smile on his lips when he saw just how happy Harry looked.

Harry might have left Britain, but he still felt at home with these people he called family.

Lucifer despised the Magical World for having forced Harry to give this up; for forcing him to move so far away from people that clearly loved him.

The Weasleys started to disperse once they had all greeted Harry, though Hermione and Ron stayed behind looking at Lucifer curiously. Lucifer threw a helpless look at Harry, only to have the little wizard grin at him and walk away.

Lucifer mentally grumbled at being abandoned to the wolfs.

"So, how long have you known Harry?" Hermione asked, ushering him towards one of the sofas.

"It feels as if I've known him his whole life," he replied, not even needing to lie.

Hermione chuckled while Ron had a small grin on his lips.

"He does make us feel like that, doesn't he?" Hermione shook her head. "How long have you been staying with him?"

"Just a couple of days. A little argument with the family." Lucifer sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "I truly don't want to deal with my brothers now."

"Big family?" Ron looked at him sympathetically.

"Huge. Don't know what my Father was thinking to have so many."

Ron laughed, and Hermione swatted him softly.

"Sorry, it's just... I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong. I love my siblings, but I think my parents were crazy to want this many. I'll be happy with two or three."

Hermione smiled brightly at Ron, and Lucifer found himself smiling as well. Slightly surprised to note that it wasn't the least bit faked.

"Congratulations, by the way." Lucifer glanced at her stomach, where he could feel the tiny soul beginning to gain consciousness.

"Thank you." Hermione looked radiant. "It came as a surprise, I wanted to wait a couple more years, but we couldn't be happier."

"Budge over." Lucifer looked up at the red-head that was standing beside him, her large belly almost pocking his back. He did as instructed and the woman took a seat beside him, a relieved sighed escaping her lips.

She caressed her belly tenderly, a soft smile on her lips.

"You know," she murmured to her belly, "you are getting too big for me to carry around. When do you plan on popping out, hum?"

Lucifer stared when he saw the imprint of a foot appear for a brief second, and the red-head laughed.

"Alright, alright. I won't rush you." She looked up at him, a smile on her lips. "I'm Ginny. And this little troublemaker is Bryan. He should be popping out any time now, he's just being difficult."

Lucifer chuckled, he could feel the tiny soul pouting at his mother's words.

"Lucifer. I'm sure he's not doing it on purpose. When is he due?"

"Yesterday," Ginny grumbled, throwing a small glare at her belly.

"The Healer said to give it one more week before they induce the labor, since you are both perfectly safe at the moment." Hermione had one hand on her own belly, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Lucifer!" the shout was followed by a red-headed Teddy racing into the room and jumping at Lucifer.

"Yes, Teddy?" he asked when he noticed the pout on the four year old.

"Vicky's being mean. Don't wanna play with her anymore."

"Oh?" Lucifer ignored the looks he was getting from the Weasleys around him. "Why is she being mean?"

"She's gonna have a baby sister, and she was saying I couldn't have one because I only have a daddy and not a mommy." Teddy buried his head in Lucifer's neck, his tiny arms wrapping around him.

Lucifer sighed and stood up. He adjusted Teddy on his lap, caressing the silky locks that were quickly turning gold.

"Don't listen to her," Lucifer murmured soothingly. "She's too young to know what she's saying. You have your daddy, and he loves you more than anything in this world. That's all that matters."

"You love me too?" Teddy mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yes, Teddy, I love you too. Now, do you want to go play outside?" Teddy nodded. "Then you have to show me the way." Teddy started squirming to be put down, then grabbed his hand and started dragging him outside, a grin already on his lips.

The two witches and one wizard watched them go, bright smiles on their lips. Finally, someone who seemed to be worthy of their Harry.

* * *

"Where's Lucifer?" Harry asked, walking into the living room.

"Outside with Teddy," Hermione told him.

Harry sighed, and sat between the two women.

"I swear, Teddy can make Lucifer do about anything. Teddy has him wrapped around his little finger."

Ginny snorted and shared a pained look with Hermione.

"Harry," Ginny said very slowly, "I don't think it's Teddy that has him wrapped around his little finger."

Harry looked at her uncomprehendingly, and the red-head sighed.

"Oh dear Merlin, how did I never notice just how oblivious he is?" she asked exasperated, while Hermione nodded.

"Love makes us blind," Hermione said knowingly. "You had a severe case of rose tinted glasses."

"Thank Merlin that's over."

"Hey!" Harry protested glaring at his friends. "I'm not that bad."

"Of course not." Ginny patted him on the shoulder. "You're a total catch. A really oblivious catch, but a catch non the less."

Harry glared at her, then turned towards Hermione, "What does she mean?" he didn't even consider asking Ron. If he was oblivious he had no idea what they would say about Ron.

"You have Lucifer wrapped around your little finger." Hermione spelled it out for him, and he looked at her incredulously.

"Lucifer? My Lucifer?"

Hermione just smiled.

"Are you crazy? I've only known him for a little while. And have you seen him? That man could make angels sin."

"I won't disagree with that," Hermione murmured, getting a scandalized look from Ron. "What? He does! I have eyes, Ron."

"Don't blame Hermione for looking, Ron." Ginny come to Hermione's defense. "As Harry said that man could make angels sin. Still... that didn't stop him from looking at you as if you were the most important thing in the world, Harry. As if you were his whole world."

"You only saw us together for a few minutes. How could you possibly have gotten that impression from just that bit of time?"

"It goes to show how obvious he was about it." Hermione sure liked to add fuel to the fire, didn't she? Her innocent look didn't deceive Harry one bit. He knew she was as devious as George when she wanted to be. It just sucked that she only wanted to be devious when it concerned his love life.

Not that he and Lucifer had a love life. At least not together. For all he knew Lucifer could have a string of lovers all over the world.

He expertly ignored the sting he felt at that thought.

* * *

"Any news?" Dean grunted as soon as Castiel appeared in Bobby's kitchen.

"The demons do not know where Lucifer is either. We believed that they were simply unable to contact him. However we now know that they truly do not know where he is." Delivered in Castiel's monotone the news sounded even worse.

It wasn't that Dean wanted horrible things to be happening, he didn't. He just didn't like this uncertainty. He was used to fighting, to doing _something_. But when there was nothing to fight he felt completely useless. More than that though, he felt like he was failing.

"Are they planning anything?" Sam asked, and Dean knew Sam felt just as useless as he.

"Every single demon that is on Earth has been charged with finding Lucifer. It is the same order Michael gave to all angels. As of today there are an unprecedented number of angels on Earth. We number in the thousands now, when before we never had more than a few dozen worldwide."

"Thousands?" Dean was sure that his look mirrored his brother's completely shocked one. "There are thousands of angels on Earth?"

"That is what I just said." Castiel tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Why so many?" Bobby asked, not looking any happier than either of the brothers.

"Lucifer must be found."

Were Castiel's last words before he disappeared.

"Yeah! Because that explained everything!" Dean yelled at nothing in particular, his frustration getting the better of him.

"There's nothing you can do about this, boys," Bobby grumbled, taking off his cap to scratch his head, a nervous tick that he had developed over the years.

"That doesn't make me feel any better about thousands of angels being on Earth," Dean grumbled. "As if we needed more feathered dicks around."

"Dean..."

"What, Sammy? You can't say you don't agree with me! Aside from Cas, name one angel that wasn't a complete dick!"

"We haven't met that many, Dean."

"You don't need to meet all of them to know that they are all the same."

Sammy sighed and threw him bitch face number three, and he let the subject drop. He really didn't want to fight with his brother over something so stupid. They had bigger problems.

"Are we gonna try and track down Lucifer?" he asked.

"I'll keep an eye on omens," Bobby told him. "You boys go back to hunting. Do what you usually do. I'll contact you if I find anything."

It was the best plan they had, and at least they would be doing something. Dean was starting to feel a little antsy being cooped up at Bobby's for so long.

He was sure that once he ganked an evil son of a bitch he would feel much better.

* * *

He didn't think he had ever seen Harry blush so much, nor seen him that fidgety and shy. It was probably one of the most appealing things he had ever come across. He truly wanted to pull the little wizard into his arms and nibble on the tip of that cheery red ear.

"I..." Harry cleared his throat. "I... you'll have to stay here, in this room, with me. Molly has the house full. Even with all the couples sharing, and the children staying in the same room as the parents. It's pretty tight in terms of space. So Molly said we would have to share."

There was an explosion of red, and Lucifer watched in fascination how it covered every inch of available skin.

"I don't mind sleeping in the same room as you, Harry." He didn't mind at all. If it were up to him he would sleep with Harry every day, even though he didn't like the sleeping bit all that much. Though if he could wake up beside Harry every time he was sure that he could get used to the sleeping thing.

Harry cleared his throat again, looking at a spot over his shoulder.

"Teddy will be sleeping with us too. I mean, in the same room."

"I don't mind." He smiled at Harry, taking a step towards him and trapping Harry against the wall. "You don't have to be so nervous, little one. I would be happy sleeping outdoors if you were there with me."

Harry's breath hitched, his heart raced, and Lucifer could see his pupils dilating.

"What are you doing?" Harry murmured, flattening himself against the wall.

"Nothing. I'll never do anything you'll not wish me to." And that was the truth. He would never force Harry, would never manipulate him into something he didn't wish.

But he could see how much Harry wanted this. He could feel it. Harry may not know that he was his Lucifer, but he could feel that there was something between them. Harry just didn't know what. He had no problem with pointing Harry in the right direction.

He took a step back, and smiled at Harry. He walked away, knowing that it would do no good to do more than what he had done.

"You know, if you are playing with him we'll eviscerate you."

He looked to the side, seeing George leaning on the doorway to his room. His tone was friendly, but Lucifer had no doubt that he meant every word.

"I'm not playing with him. He's everything to me." He didn't know why he was being so honest. Maybe it came for his need to have Harry's family support these thing that was between them, because he knew that if the Weasleys rejected Harry then Harry would be miserable.

"You're serious." George sounded a little stunned.

"Yes, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

George chuckled, a pleased smile on his lips.

"Good. It was about time that someone put Harry first. Good night, Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled. At least he had one person on his corner. He glanced down when small arms wrapped around his leg.

"Luc'fer," Teddy mumbled half asleep. "Wanna sleep with you."

Lucifer picked him up, the child snuggling into his chest as soon as his feet were off the floor.

"You are sleeping with me. You, your daddy, and I will be sharing a room."

"I wanna sleep now. You and daddy have to read me a story. Daddy's already in the room."

"Ah." Lucifer nodded, making his way to the room that had been assigned as theirs for the night. "Let's not keep him waiting."

Harry was indeed in the room, already dressed in sleeping pants and a t-shirt. Lucifer still found him utterly delectable.

"Daddy, see? Lucifer doesn't mind reading a story."

"Teddy." Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "It's late Teddy, way past your bed time. I only let you stay up this late because of the time difference. But if you don't go to bed now you will be too tired for the birthday party tomorrow."

"Please, Daddy." Teddy turned huge green eyes towards Harry, and Lucifer could see Harry melt.

"Only a short one."

Teddy held out his arms towards Harry, and Harry took him. Lucifer watched as Harry lay Teddy in one of the beds, tucking the child in, before getting comfortable on his side. Harry was just about to start the book he had summoned when Teddy looked right at Lucifer.

"You have to come too." Teddy pouted at him.

He glanced at Harry, and only when he saw the small nod did he make his way towards the bed and lay on Teddy's other side. Teddy snuggled into him, a content sigh leaving his lips.

"Story, Daddy," came the sleepy demand.

Harry chuckled, and opened the book to start reading.

Lucifer let the soft voice wash over him, lulling him into a peaceful slumber almost as fast as it was doing it to Teddy.

The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was the soft warm smile on Harry's lips, and he knew he had been right. Sleeping was certainly something he could get used to.

* * *

The sound of giggling woke him, a familiar flash followed it. He opened one eye and glared at the giggling women that were peeking into his room.

"Go 'way," he mumbled into his pillow, snuggling deeper into the comfortable heat. There was another flash, then the door closed and he sighed in relief.

He couldn't remember the last time he had such a restful sleep. He didn't want to give it up yet. He was so comfortable that it took him a moment to realize that something was wrong.

Well... not wrong, but certainly different.

He could hear Teddy's slow breathing, bright turquoise hair tickling his nose and a small hand gripping his t-shirt. That was pretty normal when Teddy slept in his bed. What wasn't normal was the second breathing he could hear, nor the heavy arm reaching over Teddy's small body and curing around his waist.

Even though it was an anomaly he didn't feel an ounce of fear. Quite the contrary in fact. He had never felt so safe.

He opened his eyes.

Lucifer was still sleeping. Golden hair sprawled around his head like a halo, his right arm thrown protectively over both he and Teddy.

His breath caught when he realized just how much he liked the image it presented.

Lucifer felt like part of the family. Like something he had been missing and had finally found.

' _What should I do? I've never... why would he want me? He could have anyone. I truly wish you could answer me, Lucifer._ '

Lucifer twitched. One sky-blue eye snapped open, immediately locking with Harry's.

"Good morning, little one." Lucifer's sleep roughed voice made Harry's stomach do all sorts of acrobatic stunts. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, doing his best to hide his turbulent emotions.

"Good." Lucifer smiled, and Harry felt like he would melt into a small puddle of goo. "You don't mind if I take the shower first, do you?"

Harry shook his head, "While you shower I can try and wake the little menace."

Lucifer chuckled and climbed out of bed. Harry couldn't rip his eyes away from the sliver of skin that had been on display while Lucifer stretched. Dear Merlin, the man was sin personified, he was sure of it.

When Lucifer walked out of the room to take his shower Harry buried his head in his pillow, trying to muffle his groan.

This was great... just great.

* * *

Freddy's birthday party was a small affair. Well, as small as anything can be when such a large family was involved. Though the birthday boy in question had missed most of it, having spent most of the time napping. Teddy and Victoire weren't all that happy with their little cousin's lack of enthusiasm. Explaining that Freddy was only one didn't have any effect on the two children. Especially on Victoire, the little girl just went on to ask her parents if her little sister would be as boring, and if she was maybe they could give her back and buy her a doll instead.

Still, they spent a wonderful day; and Harry was truly sad to see it coming to an end. He missed his family terribly and it always pained him to have to leave them. It was actually the biggest reason why he didn't visit more often. He didn't like having to leave.

He knew it wasn't logical, he was only a Floo away, but it was different. They weren't even in the same time-zone. It truly wasn't the same.

He didn't regret his decision. He still got the Daily Prophet, and even though things were improving a little, Magical Britain was still a place that he didn't want to raise his son in.

It didn't mean he didn't miss them. He did. He missed them dearly. He wanted to just be able to have a conversation with them without having to worry if it was too late or too early to floo. Especially now with Lucifer.

His feelings were all over the place.

When they had flooed, and he had felt those strong arms wrapped around him, he had never felt more secure. He had wanted to keep those arms around him forever. Which was completely idiotic. He knew Lucifer for all of two days! For all he knew the man was a psychopath with delusions of greatness. Just because the man meant him no harm, according to his wards, didn't mean he was a good person. And he certainly wasn't a good enough reason for him to feel so comfortable around the man, for his magic to practically purr whenever the man was in his vicinity.

And that morning when he woke up in that warm embrace, how could he have just let himself be held like that? He who woke up with the smallest sound. How hadn't he woken up when he felt that arm around him?

Did he really feel that comfortable around a practical stranger?

"Molly is packing a snack for the three of you." Hermione took a seat beside him, both of them looking at Victoire running after Teddy in their version of tag.

"You mean she's packing enough food to last us for more than a week." Harry grinned at the brunette, both of them more than familiar with Molly's mothering ways.

"Well, she called it a snack."

Harry chuckled, wrapping an arm around Hermione when she leaned against him.

"Is something wrong? You seemed a little distracted the whole day."

Harry sighed, not really surprised that if anyone would have noticed his mood it would have been Hermione.

"What you saw this morning... I barely know him."

Hermione just hummed, knowing that he needed to get everything out before she interrupted.

"I just don't understand how all of this is happening. And you've seen him, Hermione. He's pretty close to perfect, why would he want me? I'm a mess, Hermione. You know that if it weren't for Teddy I would still be struggling with everything that happened to us. More than I am now, I mean. I don't know what to do."

Hermione didn't try telling him that anyone would be lucky to have him. She knew him well, and she knew that those words would do nothing for him. So she tried something else. Something she knew would work.

"Are you happy? Are you happy with him?" she elaborated when she saw his inquiring look.

"Hermione, I've only known-"

"I didn't ask how long you have known him." She knew he was trying to avoid her question, but she had known him for most of her life and wouldn't be derailed that easily. "I asked if you are happy."

"I... Yes, I am."

"More happy than when he's not around?"

Harry nodded, a slight blush painting his cheeks, and Hermione smiled.

"That's all that matters, don't you think? You deserve to be happy, Harry. Allow yourself to be happy. Take a chance, be a Gryffindor and do what you always do. Your instincts have always been spot on."

"Not always." Harry's eyes darkened slightly, and Hermione squeezed his hand before getting up from her place.

"True," she conceded, "not always. But tell me, Harry, isn't it worth to at least try?"

She left him to his thoughts, joining Ron in a conversation he was having with Lucifer. Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw them together. Lucifer fit right in with all the Weasleys running around. He got on better with some than with others, but that was to be expected. People just don't like everyone equally.

As they made their goodbyes and Lucifer wrapped his arms around his waist while they squeezed into the fireplace, he smiled and leaned into the broad chest.

Yes, it was worth it.

* * *

Something was wrong with Harry.

Well, he may be exaggerating a bit. But there was definitely something going on with Harry.

For the last couple of days everything had seemed normal. The days had gone by just as the first one had. He had been getting closer to both Harry and Teddy. But Harry had seemed distracted when they had been talking.

He couldn't even guess what was wrong because Harry hadn't even prayed to him about.

So he could do nothing but wait.

It wasn't something he enjoyed doing.

He turned once more, trying to fall asleep. He hadn't been able to sleep comfortably since they had come back from the Weasleys. It was ridiculous to think that the reason he couldn't sleep was because Harry was absent, but it was the only logical conclusion.

He was just about to give it up as a bad job and go read some book when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" he asked, knowing that it could only be one person and a little curious about the reason for them to be there.

Harry peeked inside, his hair looking adorably messy, and Lucifer smiled.

"Can... can I come in?" Harry asked, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Lucifer nodded, sitting up on his bed.

Harry walked in, closing the door behind himself, and stopped. He seemed to take a steadying breath, and then looked back at Lucifer with a determined glint in his eyes.

Harry walked towards the bed, a little extra sway to his hips, and a seductive smile on his lips.

Lucifer kept his eyes locked on the approaching figure, unsure about Harry's intentions. Part of him dearly wished for it to be what it looked like, but another part of him knew that is wasn't really in Harry's personality to be a teasing little minx, at least not purposefully.

Harry's fingertips ghosted over Lucifer's bed, a mere inch away from his leg.

"Lucifer." The voice was a sweet purr, and he would have given anything to hear his name spoken like that time and time again. "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"With what?" Only eons of experience made it possible for him to keep his composure.

Harry took a seat at the edge of the bed, pulling his left leg up and stretching it along the bed.

"I think I hurt my ankle. Could you look at it?"

Lucifer glanced at the exposed skin when Harry pulled his pants' leg up, far more than he needed to to seen an ankle.

Why was Harry doing this? Was he trying to kill him? He wasn't made of steel, when it came to Harry he was as weak as any human.

He almost told Harry to call on a healer to check it when he caught the glint in Harry's eyes. He wasn't imagining things. This wasn't his wishful thinking. Harry was truly trying to seduce him.

As the reality of the situation crashed down on him, he couldn't contain a chuckle.

Harry was trying to seduce him!

He had never seen anything so absurd.

When he looked back up he was that's Harry's cheeks were tainted a furious red, and tears were gathering in his eyes. The little wizard almost jumped out of the bed, tripping on his own feet, and made his way towards the door.

It took him a moment to react, a moment that was almost too much, before he jumped from his bed and faster than was humanly possible he had Harry pressed against the wooden door, the wizard's back to him.

"Where do you think you are going?" he murmured into the delicate little ear.

"Let me go." Harry put up a feeble struggle, but Lucifer held him firmly against the door. His left hand holding both of Harry's arms above is head, while his right hand had a possessive hold on Harry's waist.

"I think not." He nuzzled the small patch of skin behind Harry's left ear, delighted with the shudder it caused.

"Just let me go. You made it perfectly clear you didn't want anything with me."

Lucifer chuckled, pressing closer against the smaller body.

"You think I laughed because I found your attempt at seducing me funny?" Lucifer nipped the ear in front of him, making Harry shiver. "Well, in a way it was. Though not for the reason you think. I found it funny that you thought it necessary to seduce me, when you just need to look at me to fill me with desire for you."

Harry's breath hitched and Lucifer turned him around, keeping Harry's arms locked above his head.

"You can't imagine how hard it is for me to stop myself from devouring you. And then, innocent little lamb that you are, you just waltz into my room – offering yourself on a silver platter. Who am I to deny such an offering?"

He crashed his lips to Harry's in a brutal kiss.

Years of pent up emotions fueling every swept of his tongue.

How he had longed for Harry.

Harry moaned, responding to the kiss with just as much passion. Magic and Grace coiling around both of them, making them feeling everything such more intimately.

Lucifer growled when Harry bit his bottom lip, he plugged his tongue in the hot cavern, mapping every single corner of it.

 _Mine!_ he thought, feeling his Grace echo the sentiment.

They broke apart when breathing became necessary for Harry, but Lucifer just continued to trail kisses down the delectable throat. Harry's moans sounded like the most beautiful symphony to him.

"Lucifer." The breathy moan went straight to his groin and he pulled away slightly, knowing that if he didn't stop at that moment, then he wouldn't stop at all.

Harry was looking back at him with glazed eyes and Lucifer smiled softly, doing his best to control his need to go right back to kissing those kiss swollen lips.

"Good to bed, little one." He took a step back. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Harry nodded, still a little dazed, and made to turn away and walk out the room when Lucifer surged forward capturing those lips in a kiss.

It was sweet, gentle; nothing like their first kiss.

The first kiss had been a claiming.

This one, this one was a promise of what was to come.

* * *

 **A.N.** : Well, here is the new chapter :) I hope you enjoy it. As promised it's a bit longer than the last one. I had to shift things around a little because of the mishap with the last chapter, but hopefully things will be back on track by next chapter :)

For those that asked, Gabriel will be appearing shortly. I adore him, and once he shows up we'll be able to see Lucifer as a big brother. I'll be adorable :D, at least I think so.

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, adding to favorites, and following.** It makes me really happy to see that you all enjoy this :)


	5. Interlude - A Slice of Paradise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Interlude -** **A Slice of Paradise**

Harry was feeling like he could walk on clouds, and he hated himself a little for it. He was acting like a school-girl with a crush, which pissed him off more than he cared to admit.

It was all Lucifer's fault, he told himself. If the man wasn't so damned perfect then he wouldn't be behaving like a lovesick fool.

And the smug bastard knew it too, going by the smirk that had been plastered on the man's lips since he had come down for breakfast.

Harry almost jumped out of his skin when strong arms wrapped around him. He looked back, glaring when he saw the amused blue eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, trying to keep his composure.

"No." Lucifer shook his head, his arms tightening around Harry's waist. "I just wanted to hold you."

Harry cursed the blood that rushed to his cheeks.

"Well, you'll have to let go of me if you want to have breakfast." Harry turned back to the bacon he was cooking. He certainly didn't need to give Lucifer more ammunition. He still couldn't believe that he sneaked into Lucifer's room. What had he been thinking the previous night? Maybe he had been dosed with something? That was the only logical explanation.

"I don't mind going without breakfast." Lucifer leaned down, nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry's breath hitched, and he could feel the grin on Lucifer's lips.

"You may not mind, but Teddy will be a little demon if he doesn't have his breakfast." Harry told himself that his voice didn't sound the tiniest but breathless.

Lucifer sighed, and the warm breath gave Harry goosebumps.

"Very well. I will let you feed the little demon." Lucifer stepped back. Harry turned around and saw him smiling, he raised an eyebrow and Lucifer's smile stretched into a grin. "He must be the most adorable demon on Earth."

Harry snorted, and shook his head.

"You say that because he never saw him throwing a tantrum. He would make the Devil himself run for the hills."

Lucifer burst out laughing, his eyes alight with mirth, and Harry felt a smile spread on his lips.

No matter how much he grumbled he couldn't bring himself to regret the decision he had made last night. They still had a lot to talk about, but something was telling him that he wouldn't come to regret this decision.

* * *

"Harry!"

The scream rang through the house in the middle of the night, and Harry jumped out of bed in a panic.

Instincts that he had long since thought to be dead and buried jumped to the forefront of his mind, and he had his wand in hand and was ready for battle in the blink of an eye.

A curse flew from his wand as soon as the door to his room banged open, and Ron just barely managed to dodge it.

"Blood hell, mate. It's just me."

"Ron?" Harry frowned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Ginny, she's having the baby, but there's something wrong."

"Give me a second." Harry ran from his room, almost colliding with Lucifer who was coming out of his own room.

"Harry?"

"Lucifer, could you look after Teddy, please? He should sleep through the night. I have to go help Ginny."

"Ginny?" Lucifer frowned, remembering the red-headed, pregnant female.

"She's giving birth. There's something wrong."

Lucifer could see just how worried Harry was, so he pulled the smaller male into his arms.

"It will be fine," he murmured. "Go, do what you have to do. I'll look after Teddy. No harm will come to him. I promise you." And he meant it. He wouldn't let anything hurt Teddy.

"I trust you." Lucifer smiled when he heard the whispered words, and couldn't resist leaning down and seal his lips over Harry's. It was short, sweet, and Lucifer wouldn't mind doing it every second for the rest of eternity.

"I won't let you down."

Harry nodded, and pulled away.

A second later both he and Ron were running down the stairs and making their ways towards the Floo. A moment after that Lucifer felt them both vanish from the house.

"Father," Lucifer murmured, "please let them both be alright. It would devastate Harry if something happened to them."

For just a moment, a fraction of a second, he felt his Grace tingling. It was like a soft caress, and a smile graced his lips.

"Thank you, Father."

He knew that if it were their time his Father wouldn't, _couldn't_ , interfere. However if there was just an inkling of possibility then his Father would help.

He didn't know why his Father was doing all of this, and from what he had seen his Father wasn't ready to share either, however he was thankful. He had always known that his Father was forgiving. He had known he had been forgiven the second he rebelled. He had also known that he would be punished if he failed. It was what a good Father would do, they would love their children, but discipline them when need be. And his Father was a good Father, the best Father. Which was why it was so hard for him to understand what his Father was doing.

Why had he left Heaven? Why wasn't he communicating with his brothers? Why was he letting all of this happening?

Lucifer could feel the Apocalypse. He may have decided not to do anything about it, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel it. It was calling to him. Every second of every day he could feel Earth coming closer to its end.

Him not participating wouldn't change a thing, just prolong the inevitable.

The only way to stop it would be to send him back into the cage, something he wasn't willing to do.

At least not while Harry lived.

After Harry died... well, after that humanity would have to go. What right did they have to live when Harry didn't?

For as long as Harry lived, humanity was safe.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Lucifer turned around, and smiled at a sleepy eyed Teddy.

"I'm making breakfast for you."

"Where's Daddy?" Teddy frowned cutely, clambering into a seat.

"Ginny is having her baby, and your daddy went to help."

"The baby's coming?" Teddy was grinning from ear to ear, his hair flashing several colors. Lucifer chuckled and nodded, and Teddy let out an excited squeal. "I wanna see the baby!"

"And you will," Lucifer told him, laying a plate with the boy's breakfast in front of him. "We just have to wait for your daddy to come back. Now, eat your breakfast, you want to be ready when he comes back, don't you?"

Teddy nodded and dug into his food, his hair still flashing a bright array of colors to show his happiness.

Breakfast turned into lunch, and lunch into dinner, and there was still no sign from Harry. Teddy had started to mope for a little bit, but Lucifer quickly distracted him with games in the backyard. When it was Teddy's bedtime the little boy was so exhausted that he fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Lucifer on the other hand stayed in the living room wide awake. He didn't need as much sleep as a normal human, besides he was far too worried about Harry to be able to sleep. Harry had been gone for almost a whole day. It was far longer than he was comfortable with being away from the little wizard.

But he had promised Harry that he would look after Teddy, and he would keep his promise. Even if he wasn't all that happy about it.

A few hours later the Floo flared and Harry stumbled out of the fireplace. Lucifer, who had shot out of his seat the second he heard the Floo, was there in a second and caught the wizard before he hit the floor.

Harry sighed and slumped against him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Harry gave a weak nod, and pulled away.

"Everything is fine, I'm just really tired." Lucifer directed Harry towards the sofa, taking a seat and pulling Harry down to sit on his lap. Lucifer knew that if Harry weren't as exhausted as he was he would have never allowed it, so he was planning on taking full advantage of the mellow state his little wizard was in.

"What happened?"

Harry sighed and snuggled against him.

"The baby's magic became unstable, they were afraid that it would turn against him and harm Bryan. They needed someone whom the baby's magic was familiar with to try and stabilize it. None of the others had enough magic to keep it up for very long, and it would do more harm than good to always be switching the person, so I was doing that."

"And everything's fine now?"

He felt Harry smile against his neck.

"Everything's fine. Bryan Joshua Thomas is a healthy baby boy."

"Joshua..." Lucifer smiled, remembering one of his favorite brothers. He would always seek Joshua out when he needed a little bit of peace.

Harry hummed, on the verge of falling asleep.

"Dean picked it. He was over the moon about the baby."

"Ginny's husband, right?"

Harry nodded, snuggling a little deeper into Lucifer's embrace.

"They've been dating on and off since my fifth year," Harry added. "They settled down after the war, both realizing just how much they truly meant to one another."

"I heard she had a crush on you."

Harry snorted, and opened one eye to glance up a Lucifer.

"Jealous?" he teased, and Lucifer tightened the hold he had on him.

"What if I am?"

Harry grinned and kissed his neck.

"There is only one being that could ever compete with you, and he's out of the picture."

"Oh? Who is it?" A million plans running through his head on how he could get rid of the nuisance. He did not wish for any sort of competition when it came to Harry.

Harry smiled against his neck, "He shares your name."

Lucifer stilled completely when the meaning of those words penetrated his mind. There was no one else, there never had been, and there never would be if he had anything to say about the matter.

Harry was his.

"Sleep," he murmured, holding the slighter body close to him.

Harry hummed, and not a moment later the wizard was asleep.

Lucifer gazed down at the slumbering mortal and knew that he had in his arms the most precious of his Father's creations.

* * *

Lucifer didn't remember falling asleep, but he knew he had fallen asleep because he was woken up by a blue haired child jumping on him with a squeal of "Daddy!"

Harry jostled awake, bleary eyes looking around and focusing on a mop of turquoise hair.

"Teddy," Harry murmured, pulling the child into his lap leaving both wizards snuggling against Lucifer. "It's too early, Teddy. Want to sleep a little more?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Teddy asked, already getting comfortable.

"Of course," Harry mumbled, kissing the silky locks, already more asleep than awake.

Teddy grinned, and snuggled right up to Harry, sighing in contentment when Harry's arm wrapped around him.

A few seconds later both wizards were asleep.

Lucifer stayed awake, watching the two sleeping wizards.

He may not be allowed into Heaven anymore, but he had found a slice of Paradise right here on Earth.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Well, I know this is short, but it had to be, I just wanted to capture the small, almost insignificant moment that Lucifer realizes that he was found a home. It wasn't much, just Harry and Teddy falling asleep on his lap. But sometimes there doesn't need to be anything big for a person to realize: this is it. This is home. And that's what happened with Lucifer.

After this things start to get darker. It will still have the relationship between Harry and Lucifer, but it's when things start to happen. This was just Lucifer finding something that he was willing to fight for.

Even though it is short, I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter we're back to 'normal' length :)


	6. Paradise Lost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Paradise Lost**

When Harry woke up, he felt incredibly comfortable. He didn't remember falling asleep the previous night and he knew he wasn't in his bed, but he felt so warm that he just didn't want to move.

He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the tuft of turquoise hair. However it was the strong arm wrapped around him and holding Teddy close that caught his attention.

He glanced up, seeing Lucifer's sleeping features, and he felt a wave of _happinesswramthfondness_ crash over him. He couldn't put a name to it. It was overwhelming, and intense, and far too strong for a relationship that was less than a day long. It was far too strong for someone he had only met a few days back.

He wouldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't want this. He did. He wanted it so much that it hurt. The longing was so strong that he feared it would consume his entire soul.

He knew it was far too early for him to have these feelings.

He _knew_ that.

But he couldn't help it.

His entire being ached to be with Lucifer.

And he was still Gryffindor enough to jump in head first.

* * *

Lucifer woke when he felt the body he was holding start squirming. He opened one eye and looked at the messy, raven locks that were tickling his neck.

"Good morning," he mumbled, and the slight body stilled.

There was a small shift and an emerald eye peeked up at him. His lips twitched when Harry turned a little and he saw the cherry red blush painting Harry's cheeks.

"Slept well?" he asked, enjoying Harry's shyness far too much.

He grinned when Harry threw him a glare that looked far more adorable than Harry had probably intended.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled, hiding his face in Lucifer's neck, and Lucifer chuckled.

"No need to be embarrassed, little one. I enjoyed having you sleeping in my arms. If it were up to me you would sleep nowhere else." Lucifer meant every word.

Harry groaned, hiding his face even more.

"You can't just say that," the wizard complained, and Lucifer grinned.

"Would you rather I lie?"

Harry pulled away and glared at him.

"No, I don't want you to lie. But you can't just say those things."

"Why not? It is what I feel, it is the truth."

"We barely know each other. It's too fast, too soon."

Lucifer sighed, his head falling on the back of the sofa. He knew that Harry not knowing who he was would cause this kind of situation. However he wasn't willing to risk telling Harry the truth about himself, at least not at the moment.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was afraid of how Harry might react.

He knew how Harry felt about him. He had heard it in Harry's prayers often enough. However it was one thing to trust in an ethereal being that was nothing more than an idea, and it was a completely different thing to realize that the being that is said to bring about the Apocalypse was real, was there, was more than just an _idea_.

What if Harry thought that he was far too dangerous to be near Teddy and sent him away?

It was something he wasn't willing to risk.

"Does it matter?" he asked. "Does it matter how long we have known each other? Can you tell me that this doesn't feel right?"

"I.."

Lucifer kissed Harry's forehead when the wizard trailed off.

"Please, Harry, give this a chance. Isn't happiness worth the risk? If it doesn't work, then it doesn't. But imagine that it does. Can you see just how utterly perfect it will be? It will be a little slice of paradise. It's something I believe is worth pursuing."

There was silence, then Lucifer felt Harry interlacing their fingers. Harry sighed, leaning back against him.

"Damned silver tongue." His tone was slightly petulant, but Lucifer could feel the smile against his neck.

He chuckled and pulled the wizard tightly against him, closing his eyes.

Teddy was still sleeping, they could afford to laze about for a little while longer.

* * *

Days after that fell into an easy routine, mornings would be spent playing outside, while they had lazy afternoons indoors, either reading or playing with Teddy. Aside from the first couple of days where they went back to the Burrow to get to know the new addition to the family.

Lucifer had to admit that he had enjoyed the sight of Harry holding a baby far too much.

But aside from that small change in their routine, the three of them would spend most of their time together. It was fascinating to Lucifer to see how they were becoming a small family of three.

Teddy sought him out as much as he did Harry, and he realized that he wasn't just indulging Teddy because he wanted to keep Harry happy. He had truly come to care for the young wizard, and he knew that he would protect him even if Harry didn't ask it of him.

It was a novel experience for him, but one he didn't regret in the least.

Harry and he had fallen into their relationship naturally.

There were no awkward moments. It was perfectly natural for them to be together. Harry didn't even blink when he would just hold him while Harry was making breakfast. Nor when they were on the sofa reading a book, and he would lean in and kiss the messy, raven locks.

It felt natural.

It felt right.

So when a month went by and Harry casually pulled him into Harry's bedroom, and both changed into their night clothes and slipped into bed, it felt normal.

It felt as if they had been doing it all along.

* * *

"Why is Teddy sulking?" Lucifer asked, walking into the living room.

Harry groaned, and buried his head in the small mountain of pillows that were on the floor beside him.

"We were watching a show, it had a zoo in it. Now he wants to go to the zoo. He's sulking 'cause I said we couldn't go." It took a moment or two for Lucifer to decipher the mumbled words, but he eventually got the gist of it.

"Why can't we go?" he sat on the floor on Harry's other side, his hand going to caress the silky hair.

Harry sighed, turning in his mountain of pillows – that Lucifer was fairly sure had been a fort at some point – and looked at him.

"There have to be dozens of zoos, in the States. I haven't been to any of them, so I can't apparate, or make a portkey, to any of them. I don't have a car, nor do I want to brave the public transports to get to one, especially since I don't know how far we are from one. I would have to look into those things before we could even try and organize a trip to the zoo. Try explaining that to a four year old..."

Lucifer chuckled at the adorable pout that had formed on Harry's lips.

Unable to stop himself he leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on those pouting lips.

He nibbled on Harry's bottom lip and he could feel Harry melting into him.

Harry moaned, turning around and wrapping his arms around Lucifer's neck. Lucifer pushed Harry back against the pillows, easily slipping between Harry's legs.

The chaste kiss quickly turned more demanding, Lucifer letting go of his tightly held control and devouring the wizard below him. Harry's decadent moans urging him on.

He growled when Harry wrapped his legs around him, brushing their groins together. Harry ripped his mouth from Lucifer's, throwing his head back, trying to regain his breathing. Lucifer continued his relentless assault, latching onto the pale throat that was exposed to him. He grind down against Harry's erection, delighted when it elicited the most beautiful sounds from his wizard.

Even though they had been sleeping on the same bed for a little over two weeks, they had never gone further than a few kisses here and there, and Lucifer was honestly at the end of his patience. He wanted to claim the wizard. Wanted to have Harry writhing underneath him, moaning his name, and begging to be taken.

And now he had his beautiful wizard right where he wanted him.

"Daddy? What 're you doin'?"

And everything came to a screeching halt.

Slowly Harry's legs fell from around him, while Harry's hands untangled themselves from his hair. Harry turned – and Lucifer was sure he had rubbed right against his erection just to torture him – and looked at the little boy standing in the doorway, a confused look on his little face.

Harry let his head fall against the pillows and groaned.

Lucifer's lips twitched, finding the situation far more funny than he should.

"Your daddy and I were just playing," Lucifer replied, knowing that Harry had no wish to explain sexual relationships to his four year old son.

Teddy frowned slight, then he nodded seriously.

"Can I play too?"

"No!" Harry's head had snapped up so fast that Lucifer thought it would pop right off. "This is a game only for grown-ups," Harry added when he saw the pout forming on Teddy's lips. "You can only play this game when you are older, and you can only play when you find a very, _very_ , special person."

Teddy looked unconvinced for a moment.

"Lucifer's special?" Teddy asked.

"Lucifer is very special."

Teddy nodded slowly.

"I won't play til I find someone special like Lucifer, Daddy. I want a snack, Daddy. Can it be chocolate?" Teddy's little face lit up, talk about playing complete forgotten, and Harry sighed in relief.

He wiggled from under Lucifer, not helping with Lucifer's rather large problem at all, and smiled at Teddy.

"Of course. Run along, I'll get something ready for you in a little bit."

Teddy cheered, and raced to the kitchen leaving both males alone.

Harry glanced back, his eyes locking with Lucifer's smoldering ones.

"You better go, Harry." Lucifer's husky voice made him shiver. "Before I change my mind and drag you back here, and have you squirming beneath me." Harry's eyes darkened, his cheeks tainted by a beautiful red, and Lucifer groaned, looking away.

He heard Harry make his way out of the room and slumped back on the pillows.

Sometimes life was truly unfair.

* * *

"Why are you smirking?" Harry asked when Lucifer walked into the kitchen the following morning.

"Is the little menace up already?" Harry narrowed his eyes when the man refused to answer.

"Yes, he's in the play room. Why?"

Lucifer sat at the table, and put a few leaflets on it, pushing them towards Harry.

Harry looked at them, his brow furrowed, and looked back at Lucifer; silently demanding an explanation.

"I've been there," Lucifer told him. "I can take us there if you want. My family and I don't use apparation, but I'll be able to carry both of you with no problem."

"You... you did this for Teddy?" Harry murmured, his eyes locked on the leaflets.

"I did it for us. I want us to spend time together. I want us to be a family. This is just me taking my family out for the day, to have fun and just enjoy our time together."

Harry smiled, looking for all the world as if Lucifer had just given him the moon and the stars.

* * *

"We found him."

"Shit!" Dean cursed, bringing the Impala back to the right lane and barely avoiding colliding with an incoming car. "Cas, how many times have I told you not to do that?"

Castiel tilted his head, and Dean gave it up as a lost cause.

"Found who?" Sam asked, turning to look at the backseat of the Impala.

"Lucifer."

"Lucifer? Lucifer _Lucifer_? As in the Devil Lucifer?" Dean glanced into the rear-view mirror, turning into an old, abandoned side road and parking a little further in.

"There is only one Lucifer as far as I am aware," Castiel replied, and Dean almost groaned. Why did he even try?

"How did you find him? Where is he?"

"One of my brothers saw him, recognized his Grace, and alerted the other angels. I will be taking you to his current location."

"Now?" Dean tried to mask his apprehension, but from the look Sam gave him he knew his brother had noticed it. But come on! Could anyone really blame him? They were going to confront the freaking Devil, with no plan whatsoever! Anyone would feel apprehensive.

"Yes," Castiel replied. "We cannot risk losing him again."

Then Castiel grabbed both of them and with the flutter of wings they were gone.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed as soon as he had his bearings. "My car!"

"It would have taken too long to get here by car," Castiel stated casually, completely missing the point.

"I'm sure Castiel will bring us back to the car once we're done here. Right, Castiel?"

Castiel nodded, looking from one brother to the other.

"Samuel is correct. If we survive this encounter I will take you back to your car."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause that just filled me with confidence, didn't it?" Dean grumbled, looking around for the first time.

He gaped slightly when he noticed where they were. When Cas had told him that they had found the Devil he had expected an abandoned church, or an old warehouse, maybe a creepy cemetery. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that they would be in a place like this.

"Is..." Sam cleared his throat, and Dean was pleased to see that Sam looked as stunned as he felt. "Is this a zoo?"

"Yes."

"What the Hell is Lucifer doing in a zoo?" Dean was looking around, trying to find something, _anything_ , that screamed Devil! But nothing popped up. It was just a normal zoo, full of families enjoying the day.

"We do not know."

"Are you sure that Lucifer's here?" Sam asked, his voice gentle, and Dean almost snorted. Only Sam would worry about hurting the angel's feelings in a moment like the one they found themselves in.

"Yes. He is right in front of us."

Dean stood straighter at that declaration, he could feel Sam having the same reaction. Both of them scanning the small crowd. There weren't that many people around, only a few families, nothing more. Nothing that screamed: _I'm the Devil_!

"Where, Cas?" his gun already in hand, and he could see Sam doing the same. He was rather thankful that they seemed to be in a slightly more isolated part of the zoo.

"Right in front of us, the blond. I can barely feel him, and I'm standing so close."

Dean followed Cas' look and he almost lowered his weapon when he saw Cas was following the steps of a tall blond man, who had his arm wrapped around a smaller raven haired male, and had a little kid with black hair sitting on his shoulders.

All three of them were smiling, and the blond, apparently Lucifer, leaned down and gave the black haired male a chaste kiss. The kid on his shoulders far too enraptured with the animals to notice.

Dean saw his brother faltering as well, and he turned towards Cas – who was still looking at the small family – and asked, "Are you sure?"

Because, well, out of everything he had thought the Devil could be doing, playing house certainly wasn't one of them.

"Without a doubt."

Then Cas was moving, and Dean could see movement from all around them, and before he knew it the little family was surrounded. From what Dean could see half of the ones surrounding the family were demons.

Dean and Sam followed after Castiel, having their weapons on hand just in case. Though they both felt slightly uncomfortable when the little kid looked at them with wide, frightened, sky-blue eyes.

The blond, Lucifer, had a snarl on his lips when he looked around, while the shorter man had his eyes narrowed at them, a twig in his hands.

Dean was slightly curious about the twig when he saw the man handle it as if it were a weapon.

"Lucifer." An angel stepped forward, and Dean knew that that one was probably the head dick.

"Zachariah." Lucifer inclined his head just a fraction, taking the child from his shoulders and putting him between both adults.

"We have been searching all over for you Lucifer."

"When you did not find me, that should have been your fist clue that I did not want to be found," Lucifer stated casually, though his rigid stance belied his tone.

"Not want to be found?" Dean didn't think it was possible to sound more condescending. Either the angel had balls of steel or he was severely deluded. Dean was more inclined to believe the latter. "Lucifer, you were not released from the cage so you could play house with the hairless apes. You have an Apocalypse to start."

"What did you just say?"

Dean was surprised by the British accent, and every eye turned to the small man standing beside Lucifer. Dean would swear that he saw Lucifer wince.

The Head Dick, Dean firmly believed that his title should be capitalized, sneered at the man, and Dean saw the brilliant green eyes narrow.

"Stay out of this, ape."

Before Dean could even blink a bright red light slammed into Head Dick, flinging him a few feet away, and the man disappeared, only to reaper with a sword in his hand and holding it to an immobilized Head Dick's throat.

Everyone was frozen in place, demons and angels looking at the man wide-eyed.

"I was having a wonderful day." The British voice washed over them. "I was enjoying a nice outing with my boyfriend, and my son. You just had to show up and ruin it." Dean was sure he was gaping. Boyfriend? The Devil had a boyfriend? "And if that wasn't enough, you go on about the Apocalypse, saying that my boyfriend has a hand in it. So, please, could someone tell me what is going on before I decide to see how quickly this blade can kill whatever you turn out to be?"

Everyone was still frozen in place.

Dean sighed and took a step forward, ignoring Sam when his brother tried to pull him back.

"Listen man, the guy over there: he's Lucifer. The Devil. Evil Incarnate. Whatever you want to call him. He's out of his cage, meaning he's going to start the Apocalypse. I don't know why he's with you. He's probably just playing you."

There was a ferocious growl, then there was a shiny weapon against his throat.

"Watch your mouth, Dean Winchester," the Devil snarled, the shadow of six gigantic wings spreading behind the tall blond. "I may have postponed the Apocalypse, that doesn't mean, however. that I will stop myself from ripping that tongue out of your mouth. Do not even think about it," Lucifer hissed without turning around, though he glanced from the corner of his eyes to a demon that was making its way towards the child.

The demon instantly froze on the spot, just in time to have a sword ran through him.

Dean didn't know who was more surprised out of everyone present when black goo started oozing from the demon's mouth, forming a puddle of demon goo. The British man pulled the sword from the body, and it fell over. The man was looking at the puddle of goo in disgust, before he pointed his twig at it, a green light hitting the goo and dissolving it into nothingness.

The Devil chuckled, and Dean felt a shiver run down his spin.

"It looks like you can kill demons, little one." Lucifer sounded so very pleased. "I wonder if it will work on angels."

The man walked over the body, not even glancing at Lucifer, and picked the child up.

"Take us home." The man threw at frosty glare at the Devil and in the blink of an eye Lucifer was beside father and son, another blink and they were gone.

Before Dean could even do anything at all there was a flutter of wings, and both siblings found themselves in the Impala.

They sat in silence for several seconds, both brothers far too lost in their own thoughts, trying to make sense out of what they had seen. When they had managed to get their thoughts in seemingly working order Dean voiced what was running through both brother's heads.

"We're so fucked."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hey all :) I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter things start to happen, and Gabriel will finally make his appearance ;D

Thank you all for reading :) I hope you continue to enjoy this. It will have slightly darker parts, though there will still be fluff. Harry is a little darker in this, it will be explained why. He's not dark, but he did go through a war, and he still isn't over it. So his actions may seem a little extreme, but for him they aren't. His priority is keeping Teddy safe, he'll do anything he can do achieve that. Though that isn't the only reason why he had no problem killing the demon. That will also be addressed in the next chapter.

Until next chapter :)

Oh, I recommend you all go read The Wishmaster by lokilette. It's a great read :D


	7. Interlude - Meeting Lucifer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Interlude - Meeting Lucifer**

They were about three hours from Bobby's house, Dean broke all speed-limits and took any shortcut he could remember and they made it there in a little over one hour.

The brothers stormed into the house, downing the Holy Water shot that Bobby gave them, and Dean glared at the ceiling.

"Get your feathered ass down here, Cas!"

Bobby looked at the brothers, and Sam sighed; he knew what was coming.

"What happened?"

Dean just glared, and Sam knew it would be up to him to explain just how screwed they were.

"We found the Devil." Usually he would be more tactful, however he truly wasn't in the mood for it. Bobby looked stunned, and Sam really didn't blame him. "Well, the angels found him. Castiel just popped up into the car and took us to him."

"You actually met him?"

"Met him?" Dean snorted. "You could say that."

Sam saw his hand twitch and he knew that his brother was itching to get a hold of his gun. They had both been completely surprised by just how overwhelmed they had been.

"Yes?"

All three of them jumped when they heard the unexpected the voice behind them; all three pointing their guns in its direction.

"Yes? Don't you yes me," Dean snarled. "What was that? Who the hell was that with the Devil? He killed a fucking demon! That little witch boy killed a demon! Since when can witches do that? And what the hell was up with the Devil?"

"Someone killed a demon?" Bobby didn't splutter, but he was damned close to it.

"A witch, who seemed to side with Lucifer," Sam told him, the image of the small, black haired male threatening an angel and then killing a demon imprinted in his mind. On one hand, a demon was dead. On the other hand, a witch had done it.

"The man who killed the demon was not a witch."

The three hunters turned towards the angel, both brothers frowning.

"The guy disappeared and appeared in a different place in the blink of an eye. He was shooting green lights out of a stick. How can that not be a witch?"

Sam looked at his brother worriedly. He knew that his brother was close to losing it. Dean had never dealt well with things he couldn't simply kill.

"He is a wizard. One of my Father's most wondrous creations," Castiel told them in his usual monotone, though Sam could see just a trace of something that looked suspiciously like amazement in his gaze.

"Witch? Wizard? What's the difference? It's evil, it needs killing." Sam wasn't at all surprised by Dean's reply. It always disturbed him a little just how eager Dean was to kill anything that wasn't human. Well, anything that was evil, but in Dean's mind everything that wasn't human was evil.

"Wizards aren't evil," Castiel told them. "The difference between witches and wizards is that your witches made a deal with a demon to get just a little power. Wizards were gifted with Creation by my Father."

"The power of Creation?" Bobby murmured, his eyes sharp. "Isn't that, supposedly, God's power? The thing he used to create the world?"

"Yes."

Sam gaped, while Dean took a step back looking completely stunned.

"What?" Dean whispered. "That witch-boy has the power of _God_?"

And Sam could understand the slight trace of fear in his tone, because well... that was just what they needed, wasn't it?

"No." Castiel actually frowned, and Sam was surprised that the angel was able to pull of the expression. "Our Father gifted them with an infinitesimal amount of Creation. Less than a tear drop in a wast ocean. From what we know of them they can shatter the laws of nature, however true Creation is beyond them."

"Why do you know so little about them?" Sam asked, shrinking slightly when the angel almost glared at him.

"They were gifted with Creation, my brothers believed that they did not need anyone to look over them."

Sam's eyebrows were threatening to merge with his hairline, while Dean snorted.

"So... Daddy dearest got new favorites, and all the little angels became jealous and sulked," Dean summarized. "Why is it that the more I hear about angels the more they come across as ansgty brats?"

Castiel's look could have frozen the sun.

"We must find out why Lucifer was consorting with a wizard before it is too late." And with t flutter of wings he was gone.

"Sure, let us deal with the wizards that we know nothing about and have the power of Creation." Dean looked to be on the verge of shooting something just to vent his frustration.

"Boys." Both glanced back at Bobby, and Sam almost winced. That look coming from Bobby never meant anything good for them. "You will tell me what happened with the Devil. Leave nothing out."

And Sam, knowing that Dean was in no state to do it, did just that.

After almost an hour, where Bobby grilled him about every little detail he could remember, he finally finished recounting their meeting with Lucifer.

"So... you are telling me that you found Lucifer, _the Devil_ , in a Zoo, playing house?" Sam didn't fault Bobby for his incredulity.

"When you put it like that it does sound unbelievable," Dean muttered. "But I swear, Bobby, the freaking Devil had a kid on his shoulders and was being all domestic with the kid's dad."

"Now... I'm not doubting you, boys. But you have to admit that it sounds..."

"Insane?" Sam offered, slumping on the kitchen chair.

"That's one way of putting it," Bobby grumbled. "You just have to look at this as another hunt. Get information, then we'll see what to do."

Sam nodded, knowing that going into this – whatever this was – unprepared would be akin to suicide.

Dean pulled a face, showing just what he thought about researching, but didn't object. He had been a hunter for long enough to know when they were in over their heads.

* * *

Lucifer knew he was in trouble the second those demons and his brothers showed up. Not from the pests that had shown up, but from the little wizard that he had been living with.

Though he had to admit that seeing his little wizard handling that pompous Zachariah, he had always been one of his least liked brothers, and then killing off that demon was probably the most sexy thing he had ever seen.

He had wanted to claim Harry right then and there. He had wanted to show them just who the amazing wizard belonged to.

Of course he hadn't done anything.

He had seen just how angry the little wizard was, and he hadn't wanted to test him.

As soon as they got home Harry had taken Teddy to his room, though not before throwing Lucifer a deadly glare. Lucifer had gotten the message loud and clear.

So here he was, sitting on a comfortable sofa, waiting for his Harry to come back down so that they could talk.

He was almost sure that he would be able to talk himself out of the situation, almost. The biggest problem was that Teddy had been in danger, and Lucifer knew just how protective Harry was of his son.

What felt like an eternity, but was only a few minute,s Lucifer heard Harry come down the stairs. He remained silent when Harry walked into the room and took a seat in an armchair in front of him. He would never say it out loud, but it did hurt to see Harry's closed off expression.

"How's Teddy?" he asked, when he couldn't take the silence anymore.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, and he resisted the urge to fidget.

"He's asleep. He was a little scared, but I gave him a calming potion and cast a mild sleeping charm on him. I don't want him to be present for this conversation." Harry looked straight at him, and Lucifer tried to see anything in those beautiful eyes of his, but he couldn't. For the first time since he started hearing Harry's prayers he didn't know what Harry was thinking, and he hated it. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie."

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say since Harry practically jumped from his seat and started pacing around.

"Did you find it funny to play with me? Was I just a momentarily break before you went on to start the damned Apocalypse?"

"Don't say that!" he snarled, jumping from his seat as well, and grabbing Harry by the shoulders. "You have no idea what you mean to me! What it was like for me to hear your prayers and being completely unable to help you! I was ready to destroy the world when I felt your soul passing! Just..." Lucifer pulled the wizard closer to him, breathing in his scent. "Just don't say that. You mean everything to me."

Harry pulled away from him, though Lucifer could see a faint blush tainting his cheeks.

"You still lied to me."

"I didn't lie, little wizard." Lucifer couldn't help but grin, he wouldn't lose his wizard over this. "I told you I was Lucifer, you just didn't make the connection."

Harry bristled, his green eyes glowing brightly, and Lucifer had never seen a more arousing sight.

"Yeah, because the logical conclusion was that you are a freaking Fallen Angel!"

Lucifer couldn't contain his chuckle. Harry looked like an adorable little kitten. Now that he knew that Harry would send him away he couldn't help but find the whole situation funny. Harry knew who he was. Harry didn't hate him. Everything would turn out alright, he just knew it. As long as he had Harry everything would be fine.

Harry narrowed his eyes and Lucifer's chuckles increased, he truly looked like an adorable kitten.

"You're sleeping on the couch," Harry announced.

Lucifer's chuckles abruptly stopped.

Harry smirked and sauntered out of the room.

* * *

He heard the whispers.

He didn't truly believe them at first, because, really? Lucifer playing house with a human? That was as unbelievable as it could get.

But the whispers didn't stop.

And he started to believe it. Hope he hadn't felt in eons beginning to blossom in his soul.

He knew his brother. He knew that Lucifer wouldn't get involved with a human for no good reason. He didn't believe that his brother had changed, they were still talking about Lucifer, but maybe he had found something, _someone_ , that was able to tame him. If only a little bit.

Someone who was able to make Lucifer the brother he remembered and not the one that he had lost to war.

He wasn't sure if that was what was happening. But he hoped, and for the first time in eons he prayed.

"Father, I know I have not been the best of sons. But, please Father, let my find my brother. Let me find my home."

There was a flash of light.

He felt his Grace tingling.

He was home.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Alright :D we can get started. All the players are in the game, and we can finally get started :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was the last one before we finally get into the flow of things. We just needed everyone to show up, and everything to be out in the open :)

The following chapters will deal with the plot of the story, so I hope you like where I'll take this :)


	8. Addition to the Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Addition to the Family**

When Harry woke he knew immediately that something was wrong. Well, maybe not _wrong_ , but something just didn't feel right.

It took him a minute to realize that the bed was too cold.

He missed the warm body that usually lay beside him. It had only been a month since he started sharing a bed with Lucifer but he had gotten so used to it... It just didn't feel right when he wasn't there.

Though he wasn't ready to have Lucifer back in his bed.

He knew that Lucifer hadn't lied to him, he _knew_ that. Lucifer had simply omitted certain facts, and hadn't corrected his misconception. That wasn't really why he was angry. And he wasn't really _angry_ , he was afraid.

Not of Lucifer, no. He could never truly fear Lucifer. He was afraid of just how vulnerable he was.

Lucifer knew everything about him. Lucifer _knew_ him as no one else did.

Lucifer had seen him at his lowest, knew his darkest secrets.

' _Lucifer_ ,' he prayed, ' _how could you ever want someone like me? I don't know what to do._ '

There was a flutter of wings and warm, strong arms wrapped around him.

"How could I not want you?" the deep voice washed over him, and he shuddered. "You saved me, little one. You shattered eons of silence and tamed my rage. You saved humanity from my wrath by simply being alive. For as long as you live so shall humanity be safe from me."

"And if I die?" Harry felt his heart hammering against his chest, his fists clenching into the sheets.

Lucifer's arms tightened around him. Lucifer's hold turning possessive, desperate almost. "What right do they have to live when you don't?"

Harry turned burying his head in Lucifer's chest, hands clutching at the shirt the other male was wearing. He felt his body relaxing, though his heart kept his frantic beat. He placed a kiss over Lucifer's steady heart. "Lucifer, I don't want humanity to end."

Lucifer pulled him closer and he felt a feather-light kiss on his forehead. "I care nothing for humanity. Your death will break me, my love. Any light I regained will be lost without you, leaving nothing behind but all consuming rage. No matter how you look at it, humanity is doomed"

Harry's breath hitched. He knew Lucifer spoke nothing but the truth. He knew, and he didn't care. Was he so consumed by his feelings for Lucifer that he could overlook just what the Fallen Angel was willing to do for him, _because_ of him? Was he willing to damn humanity so that he could have this little slice of Paradise?

He felt those soft lips on his forehead once more, a sweet kissing marking the fate of humanity.

* * *

"Can you stay with Teddy for a little bit?" Harry grabbed his jacked and looked at Lucifer who was lounging on the sofa.

"Sure, where are you going?"

"I have a meeting with a teacher of a potential school for Teddy. I had planned on letting him stay over at the Burrow, but since you're here..." Harry grinned, and Lucifer snorted.

"Sure, turn the big, bad Lucifer into a live in babysitter." Lucifer shook his head. "If my brothers saw this I would never live this down, you do know that, don't you?"

"Thank Merlin there are no brothers of yours around. I didn't really like the ones I met, you know?"

"Yes, I could tell."

Harry blushed at the hungry look he was getting from Lucifer. It really shouldn't surprise him that the angel had found it arousing to see him deal with the angel and the demon. And speaking about demons. "Don't think I forgot about that." Harry narrowed his eyes. "You may have distracted me this morning, but we still need to talk about what happened. I need to know how to protect Teddy."

Lucifer got up from his seat, making his way towards Harry. He pulled the wizard into his arms, burring his head in the delicate neck.

"I will not let anyone, or anything, harm Teddy. However, if it eases your mind, we will talk about it and I will tell you how to ward off my brothers." There was a gentle nip at his neck and Harry was hardly able to contain a moan. "It is better if you go now, before I decide your time is better spent writhing underneath me."

Harry couldn't apparate fast enough, the dark chuckle still ringing in his ears.

* * *

Well... that had been a waste of three hours. He would not let Teddy go to that school.

Sure, it seemed like a nice school, but the teachers...

Dear Merlin, they were religious fanatics. Alright, he may be exaggerating a little, but the teacher had become all snide with him when he said he was a single father. And things only got worse when they – another couple of teachers had joined the conversation by then – had subtly encouraged him to find a 'mother' for Teddy, so that he could have a female influence in his life, and Harry told them that he was in a relationship with a man. Well, an angel if one wanted to be technical about it, but that was beside the point. The point was, they had become all proper and polite and urged him to find solace in the Lord so that he could get over his wicked ways. They may not have worded it quite like that, but he had understood the underlying meaning.

He had felt so tempted to say his lover's name was Lucifer, and if possible could they have another meeting so that Lucifer could see the school for himself.

He had refrained, he had better control than that, but it sure had been tempting.

Either way, Teddy would not be attending a school run by bigots.

He didn't want his son in that kind of environment.

A soft whine caught his attention when he ducked into the alley so that he could apparate home.

He squinted, trying to see what was in the dimly-lit alley. Movement near a garbed bin caught his eye and he moved forward, his wand slipping into his hand.

A weak bark was heard and he relaxed slightly. He moved forward and saw a dog laying beside the bin. Its fur was matted in grime and it looked starved, but aside from that there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. He knelt beside the dog, keeping his movements slow and non-threatening.

"Hey there, boy." The dogs' ears twitched and it lifted its head to look at him. Harry's heart melted at the soft, hazel eyes looked at him. Merlin, that was the definition of puppy dog eyes. He petted the dog's head when it did nothing but look at him with those soulful eyes. Harry winced slightly and looked away.

"Well, I know someone who will be overjoyed if you joined the family." The dog's tail wagged slightly and Harry sighed. Very carefully he picked up the dog, frowning when he noticed just how light it was, and pulled him closer against his body. "This will feel uncomfortable, little guy, but it won't be for long. Then I'll take care of you and introduce you to the rest of the family. You don't have to worry anymore, boy, you're home." A soft bark left the dog and it wagged its tail as if it understood Harry.

Harry smiled and with a near silent pop they were gone.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hey, I'm sorry this is so short. I've been sick, and to be able to meet the deadline for the competition I had to make it shorter. I hope you still enjoy it, and I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter, alright?

Thank you for reading, I'm happy that you all seem to enjoy this story so much. I hope you continue to enjoy the future chapters :) In the following chapters we'll have more characters from Supernatural appearing :)


	9. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Welcome Home**

When Harry got home he found everything utterly silent. He wasn't worried, since he knew that Lucifer would never let anything harm Teddy. However he was curious about the lack of noise. Merlin knew that Teddy was a little terror when he was so inclined.

The dog Harry had found whined and Harry looked at it. He frowned when he saw just how dirty the dog looked.

"Well, if you're going to stay here you'll need to be cleaned. I'll give you a proper bath later but for now this will have to do." Harry focused on his magic, casting a cleaning charm on the dog. He smiled at the huff the dog gave when the charm washed over it. "I know it isn't all that pleasant, but at least you're clean now."

The brownish fur was all fluffed up and shiny. Harry smiled at the dog. It looked rather adorable.

"Now, let's go see where my little demon is so that he can cuddle you to death." Harry smirked and he was sure that the dog's eyes widened.

He followed Teddy's magical trace, which he knew so well that he didn't even need to consult the wards to know where his son was. He made his way towards his room, making sure not to make much noise. He glanced inside, the dog peeking into the room as well, and his heart melted.

Laying on his back, with little Teddy nestled on his chest, was Lucifer. Lucifer was sprawled out on their bed, mouth partly opened and soft puffs of hair ruffling Teddy's blond hair. Lucifer's right arm was firmly wrapped around the small body, protecting him even in their sleep.

Harry padded into the room, thankful that neither of them had a light sleep, and smiled down at them. He leaned down, kissing Lucifer's forehead. The dog was squirming in his arms, turning its head this way and that, until it completely stilled when its eyes landed on Lucifer. Harry was sure that the dog was gaping. Could animals feel angels?

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, the dog on his lap, and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Lucifer's lips.

Lucifer stirred slightly, his eyes blinking open. He smiled when he saw Harry, until his eyes landed on the dog.

His posture went slightly stiff.

"Harry, love, why do you have my brother on your lap?"

Harry frowned, while the dog whined.

"Your brother?"

Carefully, Lucifer placed Teddy on the bed. He shoved the dog to the floor, while he stood in front of Teddy and Harry.

Lucifer glared at the canine.

"Change back." Lucifer's voice thrummed with power and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine.

The dog covered slightly and whined, lowering its head. It looked utterly dejected and Harry's lips twitched. It really was an adorable dog.

Lucifer's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean you can't?"

The dog barked. Harry was sure that the dog was pouting. That certainty increased when Lucifer grinned deviously.

"You know what? I don't think I will." Lucifer sounded so very smug. The dog growled, his hackles rising.

"What's going on, Lucifer?" Harry asked, his wand slipping into his hand when the dog started growling. Not that he thought the animal, or angel as the case would be, was a threat to them. He could feel no ill will from it.

"My brother can't change back to his vessel form. Our Father or I have to change him back." Harry could tell that Lucifer was enjoying himself immensely.

The dog huffed. It tilted its head to the side, a doggy grin appearing on its snout.

Then it jumped onto the bed and laid its head on Harry's lap, rubbing against Harry's stomach.

Lucifer glared at the dog.

"Stop that," came the snapped demand, and the dog just looked back smugly. "I swear, baby brother or not, if you don't get off Harry this instance we'll have a new pelt rug."

"Lucifer!" Harry scowled at him, hand going to the dogs head. "Don't be mean to him." Harry caressed the soft fur.

Lucifer groaned, looking away from his pouting lover.

"You just had to be a dog lover." Lucifer glanced back at them and sighed. "Fine. I'll change you back, just... get off him."

The dog barked happily and jumped from the bed, and in the snap of Lucifer's fingers a man was standing in the dogs place.

He wasn't all that tall, nor muscular. His hair was the same color as the dog's fur and his eyes were a soft golden brown. He had a perpetual grin on his lips and he look like he was on a constant sugar high.

Harry liked him instantly.

"Thank Father!" the angel exclaimed. "I don't mind being a dog but Father didn't have to make it so literal."

Harry grinned. The angel reminded him of Sirius.

"You never change, do you Gabriel?" Lucifer sounded exasperated but Harry could hear the fondness in his tone. The angel, Gabriel, apparently could too, since he smiled fondly at Lucifer.

"Maybe I don't. But you apparently do. When the cage opened, this certainly wasn't what I was expecting. What happened, Lucifer?"

"It's a long story." Lucifer sighed, and Harry got up and wrapped an arm around his waist. He was overjoyed when Lucifer leaned into him.

"Let's move this somewhere else. I don't want Teddy to wake up."

Lucifer nodded, and lead both of them into the family room. Lucifer sat on the armchair and pulled Harry onto his lap. Gabriel observed their interactions, raising an eyebrow at the possessive hold that Lucifer had on Harry.

"I haven't truly changed. I still believe that humanity should be killed."

Gabriel snorted.

"You're doing a fine job. Playing house with the human is a perfect way to bring about the end of humanity. How could I possibly have missed that?"

Harry snickered, ignoring the glare from both wizards. He truly liked the little, snarky angel.

"Harry is different."

"How is he different? He's a human. Lucifer..." Gabriel sighed and he slumped on his seat. "I just don't understand. You turned on us, on _me_. You went against our Father. Your hate and rage at humanity made you turn against your family. What's so different about this human? What makes him so special that he would be able to tame your wrath?"

Harry felt Lucifer's arms tighten around him.

"I do not regret what I did." Harry saw Gabriel flinch. "I would do it all again. Harry is different. He's my light. He broke through eons of silence. He accepts me, even knowing what he knows. I love him, Gabriel. It is as simple as that. I love every single thing about him, and I know the second he dies I will shatter."

Harry could hardly breath. He knew that Lucifer loved him, he could feel it. But hearing it the way Lucifer was saying it. It felt like so much more. It was all consuming and Harry feared what it would do to him. Though he couldn't bring himself to pull away. He feared it was far too late. He desired Lucifer just as much. He knew he would raze the world if any harm came to Lucifer.

Gabriel was looking at them, his eyes shadowed, and Harry felt his heart constrict. He couldn't even imagine what Gabriel must have gone through when Lucifer was locked up. Gabriel seemed to adore his brother.

"I see." Gabriel got up from his seat. "I'll leave you both to it then." Before he could disappear Harry jumped from his place on Lucifer's lap and latched onto Gabriel's arm.

"Why don't you stay?" Both angels looked at him as if he were crazy. "You're family. You're always welcome here. Stay, spend time with Lucifer. I'm sure you missed him terribly. You have a home here if you want it."

"Harry..."

"Hush, Lucifer."

Lucifer snapped his mouth shut and looked for all those that knew him like he was pouting. Gabriel actually smirked.

"Oh, brother, you are whipped." Harry smiled at the obvious glee.

"Don't pick on your brother, Gabriel."

The Arch Angel looked at him wide-eyed, before a smile spread on his lips.

"Oh, I like you, little human. I think we'll get on very well." Gabriel smirked, and Harry shook his head.

"Why do I have the feeling that the world is coming to an end?" Lucifer murmured in the background.

"Brother, I believe old age is finally catching up to you." Gabriel looked desolated. Harry was having trouble keeping himself from laughing. "Of course the world is coming to an end. That's the whole point of you being out of the cage."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Do yo want to be a dog again?"

"Harry! Lucifer's being mean to me!" Gabriel hid behind Harry and stuck his tongue out at Lucifer.

Lucifer sprang from his seat and Gabriel bolted down the Hall, laughter trailing after them.

Harry sighed and fell on an armchair.

He hoped to Merlin that their home would still be standing at the end of the day.


	10. Playing with Hellfire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Playing with Hellfire**

Harry would never know what had possessed him when he invited Gabriel to live with them. Maybe if he had known that the Archangel was also the trickster god Loki then he wouldn't have done it.

Gleeful shrieks filled the backyard, and Harry smiled when he saw a tiny blue blur tackle Lucifer while Gabriel laughed like crazy in the background.

Then again, maybe he would have still invited the trickster to stay – if only so he could see his family this happy.

It had been clear as day to him that Lucifer missed his brother dearly. And he wasn't cruel enough to keep Gabriel away. Even though he was slightly surprised that the house was still standing after a day with both Archangels deciding that a prank war was the best way for them to commemorate their reunion.

Teddy had been absolutely delighted at the prospect and claimed Gabriel – who had introduced himself as 'Loki, god of amazingly awesome pranks' to the four year old – as his team mate.

Lucifer had dramatically proclaimed that he would not stand for such betrayal and promptly turned both of them into little monkeys. That plan backfired spectacularly since both monkeys, one of them a really pretty turquoise, tackled the Fallen Angel and used him as a jungle gym until Lucifer turned them back.

After that an all out war was declared and Harry took refuge in the kitchen.

As far as Harry could tell Lucifer was losing, badly. Not that the Archangel seemed to mind.

Laughter filled the room, and Harry smiled.

Life may be a bit crazy but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Gabriel was munching on a chocolate biscuit, ignoring Lucifer's frown at him talking with his mouth full.

"He's in a meeting. He's looking at schools for Teddy. He doesn't like any of them as of yet."

"Why does the munchkin need to go to school?" Gabriel frowned, taking a seat beside his brother.

"That's what human children do, I've been told."

Gabriel hummed, leaning against Lucifer.

Lucifer let him. He knew just how much his brother had missed him. He knew it was a comfort to his younger brother, and – even if he would never admit it – it was a comfort to him as well.

He had been locked away for so long. He missed feeling another's Grace mingling with his own. It was a comfort, a reminder of simpler times.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and he felt Gabriel tense. "I do not regret what I did. I do, however, regret what it did to you. I never meant to hurt you, Gabriel." And he hadn't. The last being he wanted to hurt was his little brother. He had always been so close to him. Part of him had felt betrayed when Gabriel had refused to rebel with him. Not that he was surprised by it. Gabriel had always been so incredibly loyal to their Father. Lucifer was sure that Gabriel had been the one that had hurt the most when he was locked up and their father vanished.

It truly did not surprise him that Gabriel had hidden himself behind the mask of Loki.

Lucifer saw Gabriel's wings fluttering and he remained silent. He knew that Gabriel only did that when he was nervous.

"I resented Harry, at first." Lucifer closed his eyes. He did not want to pick sides, but if it came down to it – no matter how much it would hurt him – he would always pick Harry. "A mere human did what I couldn't do. What did he have that I didn't? How could a human tame you, make you reconsider, when I couldn't? What was so special about him that you would change for him when you didn't do it for me?" Gabriel took a shuddering breath, his wings curling around them. "I still don't understand. But it's alright, now. I don't know how, but he gave you back to me. You're my older brother now; the Lucifer who taught me to fly and to fight. The one who was there for me when I needed him. You're _Lucifer_ again. I don't care how it happened. I'm just thankful that it did."

Gabriel sounded so incredibly young, that Lucifer felt as if they were both back in heaven and he was listening to a little angel that worshipped the very air he breathed. Michael had always said that he would be a bad influence for their younger brother.

Lucifer had always teased him back, saying that Michael was only jealous that their youngest brother liked him better.

That had lead to so many mock fights between them that Lucifer had lost count.

"I never stopped being Lucifer, brother." He struggled to explain, he didn't really have the words. "I was simply fighting for what I believed was right."

"Against us? What made you believe you needed to fight _against us_?"

"I did give all of you the chance to join."

"If you had succeeded Harry would never have lived."

Lucifer couldn't contain the flinch those words caused, and Gabriel pulled away from him.

"You truly love him." Gabriel shook his head and sighed. "I pity this world when Harry dies. I'll never understand what Father was thinking when he allowed the two of you to meet. I fear what you'll become once you lose Harry."

"When I lose Harry the world will burn."

"And you along with it."

Gabriel stood and made his way out of the room, wings still tightly wrapped around him, as if shielding him from the truth he had just learned.

* * *

"Gabriel!" the shout rang through the house, startling Gabriel out of the staring contest he was having with little Teddy.

Lucifer practically flew into the room, and with a snap of his brother's fingers Teddy was asleep.

"There's something wrong with Harry."

"Go!"

Lucifer didn't need to be told twice, whit a flutter of wings he was gone, and Gabriel slumped on the couch.

He had never seen that look on his brother, so full of panicked fear shadowed by overwhelming rage.

He glanced at the child and with a snap of his fingers Teddy was tucked in his bed.

He didn't know what was happening with Harry, but for Lucifer to be in the state he was in it couldn't be anything good. Part of him wished it was something mundane, like a Muggle mugging.

But a bigger part knew the truth.

Either the Demons or Angels had made their move.

In the long run it didn't matter. Angels, demons – they were all playing with fire, and Gabriel was sure that they would all end up burned.

Gabriel sighed and leaned back waiting for his older brother to come home.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hey guys. My laptop broke. it's in the store to get fixed. I'm using a borrowed laptop that's older than dirt. I did my best but I wasn't able to write more before the thing crashed on me. I don't want to risk losing more of the chapter so I'll post this little bit, and hope that I'll have my laptop back this coming week so that I can write without worrying about the laptop crashing every five minutes :/


	11. Poking A Sleeping Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Poking a Sleeping Dragon**

Lucifer had never felt as out of it as he did at that moment. He could feel just how terrified Harry felt, and it was driving him absolutely insane.

He didn't know who had dared to try to hurt his Harry, but whoever it was would suffer for it – he would make sure of it.

He followed the pull towards his wizard, landing on a nice, little neighborhood. He hated it on sight, this inconspicuous neighborhood had somehow put his little one in danger.

He would smite the place as soon as he and Harry were back home.

Lucifer followed Harry's pull towards a small school, only to freeze in place when he saw Harry coming out of the school, a huge smile on his lips.

"Harry," he whispered, catching Harry's attention immediately.

"Lucifer!" Harry's grin stretched even wider, and in a heartbeat he had a happy little wizard in his arms.

"Harry." Lucifer sighed, his arms wrapping around his lover. "Are you alright?"

Harry pulled away slight, frowning up at him.

"I'm fine, more than fine actually. I love this school, I think Teddy will love it too." Harry's eyes locked with his. "What is it? Why do you feel so scared?"

"I felt you. You felt terrified, Harry." Lucifer closed his eyes and winced. "I still feel you. You're terrified, begging for help."

"I'm right here, love. I'm fine."

Lucifer grunted, his arms tightening around Harry.

"You're not. There's something wrong. Really wrong."

"Lucifer." Lucifer opened his eyes and locked at Harry. "You say you can feel me?" Lucifer nodded. "Then follow that pull. Not the one leading to me, but the one tat is making you feel as you are."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll apparate right home, and I'll have Gabriel there to help me if something does happen. Go."

Lucifer didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Harry when he felt like he was about to lose him. But the horror coming from the pull was becoming unbearable, and just thinking about what Harry that wasn't the Harry in his arms could be facing was enough to make him move.

He kissed Harry, devouring the lips he was afraid he would never taste again, and with a flutter of wings he was gone.

He followed to pull through space, through _time,_ and he ended up in a dark forest.

He looked around, trying to locate Harry, only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

Dear Father, he remembered this!

His lovely, innocent, little Harry fighting for his soul against those damned rogue reapers.

He could see the Harry on the shore of the lake, moments away from losing his soul, and the Harry in the forest, looking horrified and lifting his wand to cast a Patronus.

Dear Father, he wanted to help. He wanted to do something, anything, to punish those damned rogues. How dared they try to harm Harry's soul? How dared they try and send Harry's soul to Hell? If there was anyone on Earth who deserved Paradise it was Harry.

' _I created a Patronus_! _At first I thought that it had been my dad, but then when we went back in time to save Sirius I knew it was me. I... I think you're my Patronus_. _It's just... I couldn't really see it but it was huge. It was so bright, almost blinding, and as tall as a giant. I could barely see the outline of six enormous wings. I... I know it's childish... but I think it was you. I know I could be mistaken. I never saw an angel so how could I know, right? But... It's just a feeling, you know? Besides, magic is sentient. Magic must know what you mean to me so it found a way to give me a little bit of you._ _'_

Those sweet words, spoken so long ago, floated to the forefront of his mind.

Could it be?

Was it possible?

"Father, please..."

A warm, encouraging feeling enveloped him, and he laughed.

He had always known that his Harry was special.

Without a second thought he left his body, exposing his angelic self just as Harry cast the Patronus. He focused on the spell, that was already quite strong, and let his Grace meld with it, giving himself to be used as a shield.

He took form, and stood protectively in front of Harry. His wings stretched out, disintegrating the rouge reapers they came in contact with.

He spread his Grace, a warning to those still hovering far too close to Harry, and the rouges dispersed.

He watched on for a moment longer, making sure that none of them came back, and then turned towards the still conscious Harry.

He knelt before the young boy, marveling at just how adorable his Harry locked. Slowly, almost afraid, he caressed the soft cheek with one of his fingers.

Before he could do anything else, he felt Hermione approaching and left himself dissipate, flowing back into his body. He did not want to cause Harry's friend any harm.

Part of him felt slightly disappointed that he hadn't been able to even speak with Harry, but maybe it was for the best. After all, if Harry's Patronus had spoken with him Lucifer was sure that Harry would have told him.

As soon as he was safely inside his body he looked once again towards Harry.

He stayed in the past long enough to make sure that Harry made it out of it safely and then he went back towards his Harry.

Yes, _his_ Harry.

Even though he loved this young Harry with all his being, and would happily do anything for him, his Harry was the one waiting back at home. With little Teddy, their son, and his brother Gabriel.

That was where he belonged.

That was where he longed to be.

As he fluttered away, a dangerous smirk spread on his lips.

It had been a really long time since he had spent time with his brother. Maybe Gabriel would be interested in hunting.

There were a few rouge reapers that needed to be made aware of the consequences of endangering his love, and he was sure that Gabriel would be happy to help him.

* * *

 **A.N.:** I'm still having troubles with the laptop. So it' another short chapter just to make sure that I don't lose anything :/ I'm sorry about this, I really am. Hopefully I'll have my laptop back soon.

I didn't even have time to read this chapter over, so I'm truly sorry for any errors in it. I promise to go over them once I have my laptop back.

 **Lifesbrokenmarionette: your review was received and much appreciated.** I'm sorry this chapter will be another short one. but I'm thankful that you understand and still enjoy the story.

This goes for all of you. Thank you for understanding and sticking with the story.


	12. Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Brothers**

Gabriel looked in into Teddy one more time, just to make sure that everything was alright with the little one. Harry would never forgive him if anything happened to Teddy.

He was slightly startled when he heard a low pop coming from behind him, his sword slipping into his hand without a conscious thought.

"Harry?" he frowned. "Wasn't Lucifer with you?" The grip on his word tightened.

"He was." Harry glanced at his sword. "Whatever he was feeling wasn't about me."

"Not about you?" Gabriel relaxed, his sword vanishing once more. "That's not possible." He looked at the door to Teddy's room, and motioned towards the end of the corridor towards the family room. Harry nodded, following after him. "Oh," Gabriel whispered, turning around to look at Harry with wonder. "He must be getting something from you through time."

"Through time?"

Gabriel was surprised when Harry took a seat on the couch beside him, leaning into him. He had never thought that Harry would feel that comfortable with him.

Harry knew that he was Loki. Knew what he had done – Gabriel was sure that Lucifer had told Harry about his less angelic acts – how could Harry feel that comfortable around him.

"Yes, through time." Gabriel felt himself relax against Harry, even if the feeling was a little strange, he wasn't used to being so close to anyone but his brothers. "If you and Lucifer share a deep bond he will be able to feel you through time and space. He may be picking up something that happened to you when you were younger. When did you start praying to my brother?"

"I… I'm not sure… I think I was around six, maybe." Harry cuddled closer. "It feels as if Lucifer has been with me forever. Don't tell him, but I kind of used him like a diary." Gabriel snorted, and Harry grinned at him unrepentantly. "I can't imagine my life without him. Even if he never replied, I never felt alone because I had him."

"Since you were six?" Gabriel couldn't see why such a young child would pray to Lucifer. He couldn't understand it.

"I.. I felt close to him. I knew what it was like to have family that didn't love you. I felt bad for him. I didn't know how, but I wanted to make him feel better. In the end he was the one who made me feel better. He gave me the strength I needed to survive."

Gabriel sighed, wrapping his arms around the wizard and pulling him closer.

"The bond you share leaves me completely baffled. I never thought I would have my brother back, but you… you gave me back my big brother. I have no idea how you did it. How you have so much control over my brother. You could ask him to storm the gates of Heaven and Hell and he would. I'm a little jealous. Our bond wasn't even strong enough to stop him from rebelling."

He couldn't stop the bitterness from tainting his words. He didn't blame Harry, and the conversation with his brother had helped, but he still felt so incredibly angry, lonely, bitter. His brother had left him. He had spent eons alone, away from home, not even feeling their Father's comforting presence. I would take more than one conversation for him to be able to over come all of that, no matter how much he hated to come across as week.

"Gabriel..." Harry' arms tightened around him, and he almost melted into the touch. He truly didn't want to come across as weak or need, but feeling that little bit of comfort did wonders. "Lucifer never forgot about you. He loves you dearly. And I didn't stop him fro doing anything at all." Gabriel glanced at the young wizard, hearing the trace of shame in his tone. "I gave in. I would rather see the world burn than lose him. You did what I don't have the strength to do. You did what was right. I was merely selfish."

Gabriel almost laughed. Selfish? From what he had heard about the little wizard, he didn't have a selfish bone in his body. Harry had been willing to give his life to save the world, could anyone really blame him for wanting to have just a little bit of love for himself?

Gabriel wouldn't call that being selfish.

It was merely what the little wizard deserved. Happiness.

If the world had to burn for it… so be it.

Gabriel grinned when he noticed where his thoughts were going.

So… that had been how it went for Lucifer?

Slowly, without him noticing, that little human's well-being started to mean more than the rest of the world.

Of course, Gabriel's feeling were completely different from his brother's.

He loved Harry, he could admit that. He wasn't in love with the wizard. It was like… like Harry was another brother. A baby brother that he wanted to protect and see happy.

He had changed a lot over the eons. Part of him was afraid to admit that if Lucifer had rebelled now instead of all those life-times ago he would have joined Lucifer. He wasn't as young, not as innocent. He was far more cynical than an angel should be. He had lost that something that made him fight against Lucifer. Something that made him have hope.

Now, no matter how hard it was for him to believe, he was finding something to fight for.

A family.

A family that the wizard cuddling up to him had so freely giving him.

A family that his own Father seemed to have denied him for such a long time.

He would do anything he could to repay Harry for this opportunity.

Even if he had to stray from the path that his Father wished for him.

"You aren't being selfish," he murmured, placing a brotherly kiss on Harry's forehead. "You deserve happiness, and if Lucifer gives you that, then I'll fight to protect it. To protect this family."

"Our family."

Gabriel's wings flared and wrapped around them, shielding them in a cocoon of Grace.

"Our family," he echoed the sentiment, closing his eyes in contentment.

* * *

 **A.N.:** I'm sorry guys. Still no laptop. I hope to have it back in the next couple weeks, but there truly is nothing I can do :(

These last few chapters should have been one chapter, but I'm writing on borrowed laptops, it's difficult to write long chapters because I don't want to inconvnience anyone. So I hope you all don't mind the short chapters. I had thought about not posting until I had my laptop back, but I thought you would like it better like this. I hope I was right.

Anyway, thank you for reading and for all your support.

 **You guys are amazing.**


	13. God's Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – God's Plan**

"Jesus!" Dean jumped out of his bed when Castiel showed up beside them. "A little warning next time, Cas."

Castiel, as was norm, just looked at them as a little, lost puppy, and Sam sighed. He doubted the Angel would ever learn human mannerisms.

"I have news on Lucifer."

Sam and Dean stood straight, both looking at the Angel. News on Lucifer had been spars. Though Dean didn't seem to want to accept it, Sam was sure that Lucifer was with the wizard _playing house_ , as Dean said.

It truly wasn't what Sam thought the apocalypse would be like. His thoughts had been geared more towards brimstone and hellfire, not them searching after the Devil, while Lucifer was living the life that Sam had always wanted.

It was a little ironic that while he had always wanted to have a _normal_ life, a family, the freaking Devil was the one out of all of them that was able to do that. It was not only incredibly ironic, it was also unfair. How did the Devil deserve to be happy, to have a family, while they didn't even have a place to call home?

"What news?" Dean growled.

"We felt his Grace. In the past. We do not know what he was doing, nor why he was in the past. However, he used an immense amount of Grace, we suspect that he was in his true form on Earth."

"In his true form?" Sam whispered, not really comprehending what that could entail.

"Yes." If possible Castiel looked even more stoic. "To leave one's vessel while on Earth is not advised. Humans cannot look upon our true self, as you well know."

They did know, Sam grimaced. He still felt incredibly guilty for what had happened to Pamela.

"Sam." He glanced at his brother. "Start looking for people who had their eyes burned out."

"Castiel said ti happened in the past."

"It's the only lead we have."

Sam nodded and took out his laptop. It would be a vague searching reference, but they had started on less in the past.

"There is more."

Sam looked up at Castiel, the Angel looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"We felt Gabriel's Grace as well. His Grace flared for a while, then it vanished. Some Angels went to investigate and they found traces of our Father."

"Your Father? As in, _God_?" Sam looked as disbelieving as Dean sounded.

"Yes."

"You found God?" Sam couldn't help but sound a little excited. They were talking about God after all, who wouldn't be excited? He had always believed in God, had always had faith, and now, just thinking that he could actually meet him, it was just too much to truly process.

"No." Castiel shook his head. "However this proves that whatever is happening, God is involved. He is aware of what is happening with my brothers. Whatever is happening with Lucifer, God must know. And he must approve."

"God approves of the Devil?" Dean couldn't have sounded more sarcastic, and for once Sam didn't really blame him. Wasn't the whole point of the Devil, him and God being on opposite sides of the game? If God and the Devil were on the same side, against who were they fighting? Was God evil? Was the Devil good?

Life was so much easier before the lines between good and evil started to blur.

"Our Father always loved Lucifer," Castiel told them. "He was simply disappointed."

"Alright." Dean nodded, and Sam could see that he was trying to get his bearings. "So, since Lucifer decided to shack up with a dude and start a family, Daddy dearest is all happy with his son and all his forgiven?"

"I..." It was the first time either brother had seen the Angel unsure. "I believe that God has a plan."

"A plan?" Dean snorted. "Care to share that plan? Does it end in the end of the world?"

"I… I am not privy to God's plan," Castiel replied. "However, we must trust that our Father knows best."

"Knows best, right," Dean sneered. "And we just sit y and wait for the Devil and God to be at odds again? We stand by and watch humans dying while you all solve your messed up family life?"

"Dean..."

"No, Sam!" Dean threw the beer bottle against the wall, startling both of the other men. "I'm sick of this. We tried everything to save people, to protect them. And all this comes down to is a family spat? I'm sick of never knowing what's going on, never knowing what will happening next. And now Cas is telling us that everything is fine and dandy because, apparently, this is all God's fucking plan? Well, let me tell you: God's plan sucks!"

Sam looked at his brother helplessly, not really knowing what to say. He knew that Dean wasn't dealing with things as well as he pretended, however Sam truly didn't know what to do to hep his brother. Dean wasn't one for talking, too much like their father in that aspect, and Same knew of no other way to set things right between them.

"None of us know what God has planned," Castiel said, looking more uncomfortable than Sam had ever seen him. "We must trust that God knows what he is doing. Lucifer, before his fall, was the brightest of all Angels. He was the most beautiful of all of our Father's creations. It is only natural for our Father to want our brother back."

"So, to get the prodigal son back, wanting to commit genocide is swept under the rug? What does it matter if he wanted to exterminate the whole human race, right?" Sam flinched at the bitterness in his brother's tone.

"Lucifer was punished for his acts." Castiel frowned. "If our Father's plan is to bring Lucifer back into the ranks, our brother will be welcomed into the Heavenly Host."

With a flutter of wings he was gone.

Sam looked at Dean, containing a wince at the look in his brother's eyes.

"I should have known that in the end it would be us against them."

Sam barely heard the whisper, and his heart broke at the despair and hurt in Dean's tone.

* * *

 **A.N.** : Hey all. Sill no laptop, sorry. And this little bit was supposed to be the final bit of the chapter. Gods, I can't believe that I had to divide this in four chapters. I hope you enjoy this. I want to tell you guys that next chapter will have the angels and demons, but I honestly don't know if it will be possible. It depends if I'll have my laptop back or not.

Either way, thank you for being so understanding about it. You're all great :) love you guys :D


	14. First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – First Impressions**

"Zachariah."

It was only his name, but he could feel the order in it. In these occasions he truly despised the hierarchy that defined them, and – even if he would never admit it – envied the free will their Father had gifted those hairless apes with.

"Michael, Raphael." He turned to face the two Archangels.

"Why did you not report back the moment you learned of Lucifer's locations?" Zachariah knew that tone. It was Michael's _I'm-two-seconds-away-from-smiting-you_ tone. It took everything he had not to flinch.

"I thought it would be unnecessary, considering that we did not find Lucifer's location – we simply ran into him."

"Your job is not to think. Your job is to follow orders." Raphael narrowed his eyes. "Do not act above your station."

"While you were doing all that thinking, it must have slipped your mind to mention that our brother was not alone. And that the person with him was a human Father gifted with Creation."

Zachariah almost sneered. What had the humans done to deserve to be gifted with such a thing? Not even them had been gifted with Creation. What was so special about the _humans_?

"I am sorry, Michael. I meant to report back, however when we felt Gabriel's Grace everything was a flurry of activity and it truly must have slipped my mind." No need to tell them that they had found traces of their Father. He had spent eons planning the Apocalypse, he would not let it be derailed now.

"See that such slips do not happen again. Dismissed." Zachariah did not need to be told twice. He knew perfectly well that it was best not to aggravate the two Archangels any more than he already had; he was hardly suicidal.

Two sets of eyes watched him leave.

"I do not trust him."

Michael glanced at his brother and sighed. "Neither do I brother." It pained him to admit it. Since Lucifer had fallen so much had changed. Before that it was unheard of not trusting one of his brothers. Now though, every angel seemed to have their own motivations, it was as if their Father's orders meant nothing.

"Our Father was there, Michael."

It had been eons since Michael had heard his brother sound so lost; the last time was when Lucifer was locked up and Gabriel vanished.

"And Gabriel appeared again," he whispered. "Since the cage opened, nothing has been going as was expected. The fact that Father is somehow involved… Do you think he made other plans?"

He felt Raphael lean against him, Raphael's wings wrapping around him.

"Would you hate me if I told you that I wish that Father had made other plans? That I wish for Lucifer and Gabriel to come back to us?"

Michael shuddered as the soft words washed over him. He slumped slightly against his younger brother, the only one left that he trusted.

"No, Raphael, I would not hate you. I wish for the same." Both of them had always followed their Father's orders; they were good sons, good soldiers. That was why they were so set on fighting against their brother, their father had commanded it. However that did not stop their hearts from wishing to have their brother beside them. Both Lucifer and Gabriel were dearly missed.

"Do you know anything about the humans that were seen with Lucifer?" he asked, trying to bury the memories of happier times in the back of his mind.

Raphael shook his head. "I only know that they are wizards." A smirk spread on Raphael's lips. "And the older of the two kicked Zachariah's ass and killed a demon."

"Really, now?" Michael had a matching smirk. "Well, our brother always had good taste."

Raphael laughed, a bright light in his eyes, and Michael smiled. It had been a long time since he had seen his little brother so carefree.

Part of him hoped that their Father truly had other plans, and that these carefree moments could once more be part of their everyday life.

He was tired of fighting against his brothers.

* * *

"Well?"

He was one of the few that hadn't flinched. He sneered at the demons beside him. Such weaklings.

"Lucifer was with a human, we weren't able to get to them. There were angels there too. One of us was killed when he tried!"

He shook his head at the stupidity of the soon to be dead demon. You don't argue with the higher ups – that was demon survival 101. They just want results.

He didn't even twitch when the demon beside him was killed and those red eyes focused on him.

"Anything to add?" he was asked, leaving him stuck between a rock and a very hard place. If he didn't answer it could be considered disrespectful and be killed, if he did answer it could be considered disrespectful and be killed. Lamenting his luck, he spoke, "The human was a wizard. And he didn't seem to like the Angels. He was actually fighting an Angel and threatening to kill him before the demon tried to get the child."

"He can kill Angel?"

He almost sighed in relief when he wasn't killed on the spot.

"We don't know. They disappeared after killing the demon."

He slumped slightly when their boss moved away from him.

"Well, well, well… isn't that an interesting development?" their boss murmured. "Find out who that wizard is. We need to know on who's side he is. And if he isn't on our side… we'll just have to persuade him, won't we?"

He didn't smirk with the rest of them at their boss' plan. They hadn't seen the look in the wizard's eyes, nor the near obsessive devotion in Lucifer. Whoever that wizard was, provoking him didn't seem to be such a good idea. He was sure that only death awaited those who tried.

Still, the boss had given his orders and he would obey.

He only hoped that there were enough demons between him and the wizard when everything blew up in their faces. Maybe then he would have a chance of escaping before the wizard got to him.


	15. Payback

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Payback**

When Lucifer arrived home – how strange, but so very, very good, it was to think of it as _home_ – he hadn't expected to find his brother and his Harry cuddling together on the couch.

If he didn't know that neither would ever betray him like that he would have been jealous.

As it was, he only smiled at how cute his beautiful, little wizard looked.

"Lucifer." He looked at Gabriel, happy to see the protective gleam in his brother's eyes. He had seen that the two were becoming closer, but it was a nice surprise to see that Gabriel accepted Harry so readily. "What was happening? Is everything alright with Harry?" Gabriel's wings fluttered slight, closing even more around the mortal in his arms.

Lucifer took a seat on the other side of Harry, his wings wrapping around his brother and Harry.

"Everything is fine," he said. "I just felt Harry's fear when he was facing the dementors when he was younger."

"You could feel him so far back?" Lucifer could understand his brother's surprise, for him to be able to feel Harry so far back meant that Harry already felt rather strongly for him at that time. It was surprising, especially because at that time he had been locked away with no way of communicating with his wizard. "He truly is something else, isn't he?" Gabriel was smiling at the sleeping wizard, and Lucifer grinned, completely agreeing with his brother.

"Brother, I was wondering… how do you feel about going hunting?" Lucifer's smile was nothing short of malicious.

"What would we be hunting and why?"

"They hurt Harry."

When Gabriel's eyes darken and his Grace turned almost frosty, Lucifer just smiled – it looked like he was going hunting with his brother.

* * *

Harry knew that something was up with his two Angels. They were acting _shifty._ It had started the previous day when he had woken up cocooned between the two of them, feeling safe and protected.

"Uncle Gabby." Harry's lips twitched at the name his son had thought up for Gabriel, especially when he saw Gabriel twitching at the atrocious name. "Wanna play outside, Uncle Gabby. Play with me?"

Harry hid his grin behind his tea cup when Teddy morphed into a tiny version of Lucifer with Harry's green eyes. Harry could see Gabriel folding like a house of cards.

"Sure, munchkin." Gabriel grinned. "What do you want to play?"

Teddy cheered, grabbing Gabriel's hand and pulling him outside, babbling all the while about magical castles and brave knights.

Harry shook his head, that boy had Gabriel wrapped around his little finger. He frowned slightly when he looked back up and saw Lucifer staring at their retreating backs.

"What is it?" he asked and took a seat on Lucifer's lap, smiling when Lucifer's arms wrapped around him.

Lucifer nuzzled his neck and sighed, his warm breath making Harry shiver.

"I love seeing Teddy like that. I love it when he looks like a mix of both of us. It makes me feel like he's ours. I want him to be ours." Lucifer took a shuddering breath. "It's forbidden for a mortal and an angel to have a child together, Harry. Even so, I want it so much. I would gladly break all of our Father's laws for it."

"Lucifer..." Harry didn't know what to say. He had never thought about it – hell, he had Lucifer never even had sex – but now that Lucifer had spoken those words… it woke something in him; a fierce longing, one he had never thought he had. He loved Teddy with everything he was, but to have a child with Lucifer?

He crashed his lips against the Angel's, Lucifer responding with equal passion as soon as their lips met. Harry moaned and let Lucifer take control of the kiss, happily surrendering to his Angel. Lucifer wasted no time in mapping out his mouth, and hands gripped his waist in a bruising grip. He moaned when Lucifer latched onto his neck, gentle nips trailing a hot path towards his collarbone.

"Harry," Lucifer growled and the sound went straight to his cock.

"Oh, God!" Harry moaned, only to yelp right after when Lucifer bit down on his neck with enough force to leave a mark. The sting was quickly soothed with soft strokes of Lucifer's tongue, and gentle kisses.

"Don't say another's name while you're with me, especially not our Father's," Lucifer muttered against his neck, and Harry chuckled.

"Hadn't thought about that," Harry replied, tilting his neck slightly to give Lucifer easier access. "It would kill the mood rather quickly."

Lucifer snorted, stopping his ministrations and just nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, it truly would. It's bad enough to know that he could see us of he were so inclined." Lucifer laughed at Harry's horrified look, only to stop abruptly at Harry's firm declaration.

"We're never having sex!"

* * *

When Harry called them back to have lunch, Gabriel noticed the kicked puppy look his brother had immediately. He also noticed how determined Harry was not to look at his brother.

Slightly concerned, he probed his brother's mind, trying to see what the problem was, only to burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he bad tears running down his cheeks and not even the death glare that Lucifer was throwing him was enough to make him stop.

Who would have thought, Lucifer, the Devil himself, being reduced to such a state by a tiny mortal.

"Ah, dear brother, hopefully you'll be able to convince your feisty lover that dear, old that isn't into voyeurism." He patted his brother's back comfortingly, doing his best not to break down laughing once more.

Who would have thought, blue balls was something even the Devil feared.

* * *

"What's up with you and Gabriel?" Harry asked later that day when they were in bed, and Lucifer was wrapped around him.

"It's nothing, love." Lucifer's arms tightened around him. "Gabriel and I were just discussing a hunting."

"Hunting?" Harry frowned.

"Those _dementors_ … they dared hurt you. I can't, I won't, let them get away with it. You are mine, Harry. Mine to hold, mine to protect, mine to love." Lucifer kissed the top of his head. "They will pay for harming you."

Harry took a shuddering breath and snuggled deeper into the warm embrace. For a moment he felt guilty for not even trying to stop Lucifer from doing whatever it was he would do. However it was a fleeting thought that was quickly overwhelmed by the feelings of safety that were filling his whole being.

He didn't have too be the hero anymore. He could just lean back, and enjoy the protection Lucifer was so willing to provide.

And if a few dementors had to suffer… well, it was about time they paid for want they had done to Sirius.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hey guys :) hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for any errors in it, I didn't have time to read it over. Now, on to good news. I'll have my laptop back this week, so chapters should be back to proper length this coming week. Thank you all for being so understanding about it :) You guys are amazing :D


	16. Black and White

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Black and White**

Harry grumbled a bit when he felt Lucifer moving away from him.

"Where are you going?" He opened one eye, sleepily glaring at the Angel.

"Gabriel and I have things to do." Lucifer's smile was a little too malicious, but Harry didn't even flinch. He was getting used to Lucifer's darker side. He even found it slightly arousing seeing that side of his Angel. Not that he would ever admit it to Lucifer, he knew that the Angel would be insufferably smug about it.

"Alright," Harry mumbled, snuggling further into his blankets. He heard Lucifer chuckle and felt a kiss being pressed to his hair, then he fell into a restful sleep.

What felt like minutes later he was jostled awake. He blinked when he saw a blue blur in front of him. It took a couple of seconds for his sleep addled brain to process what he was seeing.

"Teddy," he murmured, pulling the blankets back so that Teddy could slip under them.

"Good morning, Daddy," Teddy mumbled against his chest, and Harry grinned. It had been a while since Teddy had sneaked into his bed. Teddy insisted that he was a big boy, and that big boys didn't sleep with their daddies. Harry had found the resolute expression on the four year old's face one of the most adorable things he had ever seen.

"Good morning, love." He wrapped an arm around the tiny body, chuckling when Teddy snuggled closer.

"Daddy?"

Harry hummed, starting to caress the silky turquoise hair. He had missed snuggling with his little Teddy. His son had been so excited lately, playing with Gabriel mostly, that he hardly stopped for a bit of snuggling time.

"Gabriel and Lucifer are family, right?" Harry nodded, letting Teddy organize his thoughts. The little boy was truly smart, and he knew so many words. Sometimes he just had trouble finding the right ones, mostly when he was really excited. But in moments like these, where Teddy took his time to pick the right words, Harry almost forgot just how young his son was. "So, Gabriel is Uncle Gabby because he's your brother. And Lucifer is Uncle Gabby's brother but not your brother. And I saw you kissing Lucifer like Aunty Hermione kisses Uncle Ron and like Aunty Ginny kisses Uncle Dean. And you are my daddy, so does that make Lucifer my mommy?"

It took everything he had for Harry to stop himself from bursting out laughing. He could just picture Teddy with his adorable turquoise hair, big green eyes, and sweet smile, calling Lucifer mommy. It was hilarious and he was sure that Gabriel would get a kick out of it. Still, he controlled himself, especially because it was a serious matter for Teddy.

"First, because Lucifer is a boy, he can't be a mommy. If he had children he would be a daddy too, or a papa. Second, why are you asking? Would you want Lucifer to be your papa?"

Teddy pulled away slightly, sky blue eyes blinking up at him. Slowly, almost shyly, Teddy nodded.

"I like Lucifer lots and lots. He likes to play with me and he is never grumpy. He gives super good hugs too. And you're more happy with Lucifer, Daddy. You smile more. I want Lucifer to stay with us forever. So we can play lots and lots. And then you and Lucifer can give me a brother because everyone else has a brother too. Some have sisters, but I don't think I want one of those. Victoire is a sister and she's mean."

"I see." Harry pulled Teddy closer, doing his best to hide just how affected he was by those words. "Do you want to hear a secret?" Teddy nodded. "I want Lucifer to stay forever too, and nothing would please me more than for him to be your papa."

Teddy grinned against his chest, and Harry held onto him with everything he had. They could spend a little more time just snuggling, before they had to start the day.

* * *

"Will you tell me where we're going?"

"Hunting."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his brother's answer. Really, now Lucifer was just being difficult on purpose.

"Yes, brother, you already told me that. I just want to know who we're hunting."

Lucifer stopped and Gabriel could see just how much restrain his brother was exerting. Gabriel knew that Lucifer was itching to kill something.

"Honestly, Gabriel, I want to hunt down every single being that has ever harmed Harry and show them Hell. I want to take their immortal souls and rip it to pieces. I want their agony to echo through time as a warning to those that even think about hurting Harry." Gabriel shivered at the insanity peaking through his brother's eyes. "But I won't. We will be hunting those rogue Reapers that almost damned Harry's soul to Hell. I think a little payback is just what they deserve."

Lucifer resumed his flight and Gabriel followed after him.

Payback was Gabriel's area of expertise.

* * *

They arrived on the Dark Island and had their blades in hand immediately. The description of Hell on Earth was rather apt. It truly felt like Hell. Gabriel had to wonder if it was because of the tiny openings that were the rogue reapers mouth and the fact that there were so many of them there that made it so oppressive. Maybe echoes of Hell were released through the one way openings. It certainly wouldn't surprise him if it were the case.

"Ready, brother?"

Lucifer's grin was bloodthirsty, and Gabriel gripped his blade tightly, a matching grin appearing on his lips.

It had been a long time since he had truly fought. He wasn't the tiniest bit surprised to notice that he had missed it. He missed the fighting. He missed having his emotions barely contained by the adrenalin rushing through his being. Most of all, he missed fighting beside his brother.

"Ready."

He looked up, just in time to see a swarm of rogue Reapers coming from the feared prison. He knew they would be unable to kill them all, but they would have fun trying.

* * *

Lucifer laughed as he sliced through the rogue Reapers, Gabriel by his side. He had missed this, he missed battle. While the rogue Reapers weren't much of a challenge considering they had no weapons and their Grace protected them against the effects of the echo of Hell that they gave off, their sheer numbers was enough to keep things interesting.

He ducked and used his momentum to stab one of them in the head, wile Gabriel took care of the one that had tried to attack him from behind.

They shared an exhilarated grin, and Lucifer pondered how Gabriel would take it if they had these little hunting trips on a regular basis.

Both stilled when they heard the fluttering of wings all around them.

The rogue Reapers dispersed, knowing they were facing a losing battle, but Lucifer paid them no mind. His eyes were locked on the two Angels in front of him. He showed no emotion, he knew, but he was a wreak on the inside, only Gabriel's presence made it possible for him not to flee. Not because of fear, no. Never fear. But because his heart broke just looking at them. He had missed both of them dearly.

"Lucifer, Gabriel."

Lucifer felt Gabriel tense beside him, but his little brother didn't move.

"Michael, Raphael."

"We've been looking for you," Raphael whispered, and Lucifer didn't want to think about the emotions swimming in those eyes.

"This certainly isn't what we thought would happen when the Cage was opened." Michael seemed to want to step towards him but was holding himself back. Lucifer was thankful for that. He had no idea what he would do if Michael moved towards him, and he really didn't want to have their destined battle at the moment.

"What, didn't expect for big brother to fall in love with a mortal and have no interest in the Apocalypse?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I don't see how you couldn't have foreseen it, it was such an expected outcome."

Lucifer almost sighed. Gabriel was always a sarcastic little Angel when he was nervous.

"In love?" Michael whispered. "You love the mortal, Lucifer?"

Lucifer couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his lips, not that he even tried. He wasn't ashamed of Harry, of how he felt for him.

"With everything I am."

He saw how shocked his brothers were, but knew they could tell he was not lying. Which was probably the reason for their shock. They might have known about Harry, but he was sure that neither had thought about the possibility of him being in love with his beautiful, little wizard.

"How did this even happen?" Raphael asked. Lucifer was unsure about the happy gleam in his eyes. He didn't want to think about what it might mean.

"Does it matter?" Lucifer sighed. "I love him, isn't it enough to know that? Isn't it enough to know that I don't intent to start the Apocalypse? Why can't you just leave me be?" Raphael flinched back, and Lucifer closed his eyes. Raphael had always been the more sensitive out of the four of them. "I didn't mean it like that, Raphael," he whispered. "You are my brother, you will always be in my heart."

Michael wrapped two of his wings around Raphael, offering the comfort that Lucifer couldn't.

"The Apocalypse already started. It started the second you stepped out of the Cage. The only way we know how to stop it is to lock you back in." Michael looked hopeless for a second, before it was hidden away by his usual stoicism.

"That doesn't mean there isn't another way!" Gabriel took a step forward, his wings spreading out in his agitation. "Please, brother, let us try. Please."

Michael closed his eyes, his head bowing in defeat. Raphael looked at them with so much hope it left Lucifer breathless. He hated that his brothers had suffered so much.

"You won't have much time," Michael murmured. "The others are looking for you."

Gabriel sagged in relief, and only his pride stopped Lucifer from doing the same.

"Michael," he called before his brothers could disappear. Michael turned back, his head tilted slightly, and Lucifer smiled. It seemed that not even eons had cured Michael of that habit. "Thank you."

Michael smiled, it was just a quirk of his lips, but it was more than what Lucifer had gotten in eons.

"We missed you, brother," Michael whispered, and then they were gone.

Gabriel and he remained frozen in place for a long while. Both still slightly stunned by what had happened. Lucifer started when Gabriel gripped his shoulder.

"Let's go home."

Home. Harry.

Lucifer smiled.

"Let's."

* * *

Harry knew that something had happened the second his Angels appeared in the kitchen. However, before he could ask anything, a tiny missile collided with Lucifer's legs.

"Papa!" Teddy squealed, and Harry saw both Angel's eyes widen. Gabriel's quickly filled with glee, while panic started flooding Lucifer's. "I missed you, Papa. Where were you? You didn't eat with us. Daddy said you were out with Uncle Gabby. Did you go play? I want to play too."

Lucifer unfroze, and picked Teddy up, holding him close. There was still that trace of panic in his eyes, but they were starting to feel with such wonder that Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Your Uncle and I had to go work. We would never go out to play without you."

"Promise?" Teddy pouted up at him, morphing into a mini-Harry with sky blue eyes.

"I promise."

"Good." Teddy gave one firm nod and snuggled back into Lucifer, wrapping tiny arms around his neck. "Love you, Papa."

Lucifer closed his eyes, and Harry could see him taking a shuddering breath.

"I love you too, son."

* * *

Later that day, when Gabriel was in the backyard playing with Teddy, and Lucifer and Harry were wrapped around each other on the sofa, Harry asked Lucifer what had happened.

Even though he was clearly reluctant, Lucifer told him about the meeting with his brothers.

"We'll find a way." Harry gripped Lucifer's tightly. "I won't let them take you from me. Especially now. Our family wouldn't be complete without you. We can't lose you. _I_ can't lose you."

Lucifer pulled Harry onto his lap, and kissed him desperately. Harry submitted willingly, letting Lucifer devour him. He knew that Lucifer needed the reassurance just as much as he did.

They pulled apart after a few seconds, knowing that wasn't the time or the place to get carried away. Harry stayed on Lucifer's lap however. He needed the comfort and Lucifer was only to pleased to provide it.

"Teddy called me papa," Lucifer murmured, and Harry smiled.

"He did."

"I… I never thought anyone would call me that. Not like that, at least."

"Teddy talked about it with me this morning. I wasn't expecting for him to call you papa right away, but I had hoped..."

"I already told you, Harry, I want Teddy to be ours. I want to have children with you. I want to be with you. You are my world, Harry. You are everything to me. And it is such an honor that you consider me good enough to be the father of your son."

"There could be no one better," Harry murmured, truly believing it.

He knew that no one in the world would love them more.

* * *

Harry was exhausted and it wasn't even nine in the morning. It was Teddy's first day of school, and even though Teddy had been excited to go to school, he had thrown a tantrum when he was told that neither Lucifer nor Gabriel would be there.

Teddy had cried his eyes out, refusing to leave his new papa and his uncle Gabby.

It had been extremely touching, and Harry had seen Lucifer and Gabriel melt on the spot. Both of them were completely useless when it came to Teddy, he had them both wrapped around their little finger.

Harry though, had been raising Teddy since birth practically, and he had grown somewhat immune to such level of adorableness. Harry had tried to explain to Teddy why Lucifer and Gabriel wouldn't be going with him, and when that failed Harry had laid down the law: either Teddy would stop that instant or he would spend the next few days in his room, not allowed to play outside and no sweets of any kind.

Teddy had stopped instantly, while Gabriel and Lucifer had looked at him as of he were a heartless being – though the look had been tinted with respect.

Harry snorted and shook his head, truly hopeless when it came to Teddy, those two. He would have to be careful, otherwise they would spoil Teddy rotten.

At least Teddy was in school now, and he had completely forgotten about not having Gabriel and Lucifer with him when he saw all the other children playing. Harry had barely been able to get a kiss from him before he had ran off to play.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!"

Harry looked around, his eyes widening when he saw the two men practically running at him. He recognized them from the zoo. He stayed still, ready for an attack at any moment.

"Damn, for such a short guy, you sure are fast," the shorter of the two said, earning a glare from the giant.

"Can I help you?"

"Look, you probably don't remember us-"

"You were part of the group that cornered us at the zoo."

"Yes, even though it's not really a zoo. Look, we just want to talk. Do you have a moment? Please, it won't take long, I promise."

Damn, the giant's puppy dog eyes were almost as lethal as Teddy's. He sighed, already regretting what he was about to say.

"Yeah, alright. There's a small diner a little down the road, I didn't have breakfast yet. We coild eat something while we talk, is that good with you?"

Both nodded and fallowed him down the road. Harry lamenting his luck all the way. They got there rather quickly and since it was almost empty they had no trouble finding a booth for them.

After they had taken a seat and their waitress had come back with their orders, Harry cast a quick notice-me-not charm around them and waited for either of the men to start.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother, Dean."

"Harry."

Sam smiled at him slightly, while Dean was busy waffling down his breakfast.

"So, what are you doing around here? It's quite a bit away from the zoo."

"I was dropping my son of at school."

"The little boy that was with you at the zoo?" Sam asked, simply looking curious.

Before Harry could answer however, Dean pushed his plate away, a glare directed at Harry.

"How can you let your son near the Devil? I mean if you wanna fuck the Devil that's up to you, but endangering your kid for a bit of power?"

"Watch it!" Harry snarled, his magic snapping at the shorter brother. "Teddy is my whole world. I would never endanger him."

Dean snorted, not looking the least bit afraid. "What do you call letting the Devil near him, if not endangering?"

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his magic. The two brothers didn't know any better. They were just trying to help.

"Lucifer would never harm either of us. He loves us both dearly."

"He's the Devil."

"So what?" Harry slumped a little on his seat. "Listen, I know you mean well, but both of you are incredibly naive. Don't look at me like that, I'm not trying to offend you. I'm simply stating a fact. You see the world in Black and White, Good and Evil. That's all well and good, but it isn't how the world works. It's all in shades of gray. Both of you will have to accept that sooner or later. Yes, Lucifer is the Devil, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love us. He does, with everything he is. He doesn't care about the human race, but let's be honest, I don't care about humanity all that much either. Hell, most people don't. We care about our family, our friends, our loved ones."

"We care."

Harry smiled at Sam, finding the gentle giant truly cute.

"Sam, of course you care. We all care in some level. But when it comes down to it, it's always about those you love. It's just how it is. Both of you fight, and it feels great to know that you are helping people, but you fight for each other above all else. And there is nothing wrong with that. Nothing to be ashamed of. It's the same with Lucifer. He may not care about the rest of the world, but be cares for us, and that is enough for me."

"So, you're okay with Lucifer starting the Apocalypse?" Dean demanded, while Sam seemed to be thinking about what he had said.

"Lucifer already said he wouldn't be participating in the Apocalypse."

"And you believe him?"

"I have no reason not to. And no, Dean, him being the Devil is not a reason." Harry stood up, leaving enough money on the table to pay for their breakfast. "Listen, above all else, Lucifer is just a man in love, doing his best to protect his family. I know this isn't what you've been told, nor what you expected, but it is how things are. Both of you seem like good people, and I respect your desire to do the right thing – even when the right thing is such a murky concept. So, I'm leaving you both with a warning. I will do anything to protect my family and those I love – no need to say that Lucifer is counted amongst those – I would gladly see the world burn to make sure they are protected. I will fight Heaven and Hell if I have to. It won't end well for either of you if you are caught in the middle."

He smiled at the brothers, and apparated from the diner.

* * *

A.N.: New chapter for you :) I hope you all enjoyed it :) thank you for being patient when there were the shorter chapters. Hopefully, they'll start getting longer now. this one should have been the continuation of the previous one. now that I have my laptop I won't need to chop the chapters up to get them written.

Thank you for all your support and I hope you continue to enjoy this.

Sorry for any mistakes. Didn't have the time to read it over.


	17. Interlude - Free Will

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural. No money is being made.

 **Warnings** : Slash.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Interlude – Free Will**

He did not know how he came to be. One moment he was not, and the next he was. It had been confusing at first. He did not know why he was, he did not know his purpose. He simply was.

He simply was for eons.

While eons passed, something stirred in him. He developed a concept of alone, of loneliness. He liked neither. Now, he had been young then, extremely young, not truly aware of his powers, but his powers were part of him and answered his unspoken request. Something came into being, it was tiny, with no real intelligence, but it was something.

He had been fascinated. He had created something! It was wondrous, and _knew_ his purpose.

He was the Creator, and his power was Creation.

He had been elated. He would no longer be alone, loneliness would no longer plague him. He would just need to create something. So he did.

It took him an age, a moment, for him to have his first Creation. He named them Leviathan, and watched as they became aware of existing. He was so very pleased, at first. The Leviathan were so very curious, always trying to understand things. Quickly, though, that pleasure turned to horror. The Leviathans were out of control, devouring everything in their path, only their hunger driving them. He couldn't understand how he had been able to create such things. It had never been his intention. However, he couldn't bring himself to destroy them. He had created them, it was not their fault.

Not knowing what else to do he, created something - he called it Purgatory - and put the Leviathans in there. They would live, but they would not destroy everything else he created.

He waited before creating something else. He was still horrified by what his creations had almost done. However, loneliness made itself know once more and he created again. Now, though, he knew better. He would not make the same mistake again.

He created them, and they were so very beautiful. They were fierce fighters, devoted sons, merciful beings. He called them Angels. And the most beautiful of them all was the first one, his beautiful Morning Star. He did not love the others any less, they were all so very dear to him, but he _knew_ that his Morning Star was different.

Things went well for eons. He was happy, his children were happy, what else could a being want? However, in the back of his mind, there was this _itch_. This desire to create.

So, he did.

He created this new species similar to them, but fundamentally different. He loved his sons and daughters, all of them, but he knew there was something missing. Something he had taken from them out of fear. He hadn't gifted them with Free Will. He had been still too marked by what had happened to his First Creations that he had been afraid of might happen with the Angels. So, he made them without Free Will.

He did not want that for this new creation, Humans he decided to call them, he wanted them to be free. Free to believe in him, to deny him, to agree with him, to disagree with him. He wanted them to make their own choices and live with the consequences. He wanted them to grow and learn.

He wanted them Free.

And so the Human race swept over the Earth, creating and evolving, being everything he had created them to be, and he was so very happy. Humans, with all their flaws, were probably his most amazing creation. He was so pleased that he gave them a gift. He gifted a select few with the power of Creation – not much, of course, just a tiny, little drop. He was eager to see what their creativity and imagination would unleash.

He supposed, he should have kept a closer watch on his Angels. He should have seen the signs.

When he asked his Angels to love the humans as they loved him, his Morning Star rebelled. The Morning Star was aghast at the idea of loving such creatures to such an extent. Beings that chose not to believe in their Creator. It was blasphemous for his first son. His child rebelled, and fought with everything he was against it.

For the first time since their creation his Angels stood divided.

He knew what would happen if the Morning Star won, so he did the only thing he could. He ordered his oldest children to fight against their brother, to imprison him in a cage that he would send to the deepest level of Hell.

His orders were followed, but Heaven was never the same again.

He fled. His aching heart could not bear to see his children in such suffering, so he fled. It pained him to do so, but he could give them no hope. He could not explain that that was the only way to save their oldest brother, and that even then it might fail.

Humans were such unique creature. Their Free Will the most powerful power they had. And it was in that power that he had wagered his oldest child's life.

Even so it was a chance in a billion, a chance so far in the future that he hardly could glimpse it.

But he loved his son with everything he was, could anyone blame him for holding onto even the tiniest grain of hope?

He hoped that that tiny human child he could glimpse, with his messy hair and bright, green eyes, would respond to his prayers. He hoped that when the time came that tiny human would be as bright as his Morning Star had been and be able to love the Darkest of beings.

He hoped that the human child would be enough to save his oldest son, because that was the only chance his Morning Star would have.

He hoped, because there was nothing else he could do.

Free Will was a powerful nothing.

No one was able to interfere with Free Will, most of all he.

So, he hoped and waited for the day where he would have his oldest son by his side once more.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hey all. And here we have God :D A small interlude that might explain a bit about why God has been acting the way he has. I hope you guys enjoy it, and this won't be the last time we hear from God. He and Harry will get on like a house on fire XD

Anyhow, see you next week guys :)


End file.
